A Dimensional Disaster: Part 2: Powerpuff Doujinshi
by ultimatehero1
Summary: A person from one dimension is thrust in another to protect his world. Problem? These ' dimensions' are cartoons, games, and comics from his childhood. After finishing his work in Xiaolin Showdown, he found himself surrounded by Cartoon Net Work and Nickolodeon characters while trying to make sure this world isn't destroyed completely.
1. A New World and Speaking a Little Softly

Hello, and welcome to my second episode of the Dimension Disaster.

Remember the speaking order, for I will not repeat this in other chapters

" Talking"

_Thinking_

" **Dragon/ Demon Speaking"**

Megaville had always been a happy place. The skyscrapers and other buildings were never destroyed by some invading force that could harm the world entirely. All of the citizens walked the earth peacefully, never worrying about anything outside their lives.

That is, until right about... now.

The air above a field outside the city limits was ripped apart by an unknown force and a swirl of black white appeared with the tear. A boy was thrown out of it in a hurry.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and had slightly tanned skin. He wore a white hoody, blue jeans, and a black shirt with a red pair of shoes that had black straps on the heel of it and in the middle of the shoe. Black shoe-laced stretched over the strap.

He groaned as he lifted his head and looked around, showing his dark brown eyes. _Where am I and why does my body hurt so much?_

A thumping rang through his head and heard someone, though no one was around. " I would believe that would be the effects of the transport. Don't worry; it should fade in a little while."

The boy groaned and though, _Gabriel, do me a solid and don't talk for a while. I don't think my head will be able to contain the newest information._

The voice in his head, now known as Gabriel, sighed. " Very well. You should walk around though. You'll feel better, if slightly, if you do so."

The boy went against the will of his bones and stood. He checked over the field once more to view his surroundings. The field was green with grass while some yellow dandelions sprout every few feet from the ground.

The boy turned his head when he saw a beam of light at the corner of his eyes. He gaped at the look and said, " Woah."

Gleaming buildings reached the sky while only very little ones was hidden, though still giving of a sense of brilliant radiance. A beach sat off to the right that gave off a low wind, which rippled through the field. A forest was to the left; dark trees stood there that was nearly as tall as the buildings next to them. Small streets went out of the city to enter the forest or glide next to the beach. Several other small roads zigzagged through the vast town.

Another voice spoke through his mind. **" Woah indeed."**

_Black, I thought I asked if you guys would keep your mouths closed for a moment, _The boy said

Black snorted within his mind. **" You asked Gabriel to stay quiet, not me nor Lightning." **

The boy groaned once more. _Well, I'm telling you now. And give the warning to Lightning as well._

" **Very well." **

The boy returned his sights to the town and began walking towards. No sense standing around in a field with nothing to do. He took the road that came from the forest, seeing as it was closest.

When he entered the city, he gazed around the area. There wasn't much he didn't see from his other travel, but there was always something that could draw people in.

They also have the weirdest things. For example, the boy had just walked past a place known as Nasty Burger. He laughed at the name. " If they wanted to draw people in, they should have tried a different name than that."

The boy continued to walk down the street. The civilians didn't seem to notice him, though some gave a look of curiosity and disgust, mostly to his unsanitary appearance.

He gave himself a sniff and recoiled. _Yep. Going to need to shower soon._

Gabriel spoke from his head. " May I tell you something?"

The boy's head wasn't thumping as bad as before, so he let the voice speak. _Go on._

" First is that the money from the Xiaolin Showdown dimension might not useful here. Second... I removed the money you had and the ability. Meaning you'll have to either grab a job or find someone to support you until you leave or get your own stuff."

The boy's head-ache returned. _Gee thanks. Next time, just get rid of my powers, why don't cha?_

" You're lucky I didn't. I was really thinking about it." Phillip groaned at this. He continued down the street and noticed a school to his left.

**Megaville Elementary School.**

The boy looked at it. _Glad I don't have to go through that again._

" Oh right," Gabriel said. " I forgot to mention that I also drop your age to 11. This should allow you to blend in and meet the heroes here."

The boy stopped next to tree in the school's grounds and slammed his head into it. He just had to jinx it, didn't he. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, which was flat now. He use to be something like a billionaire at his last dimension, but now he was flat broke.

_Maybe I could get a job at that Nasty Burger place. _He made a 180 and walked back down the way he came.

He would have gotten away from the school had a student with a blue pants and a white shirt. His blue coat flapped behind him as he appeared in front of him. A piece of black hair stuck out like a scythe and nearly poked the brunette's eye out as the other boy started placing several electrodes onto his head. The glasses that blocked the boys eyes appeared bendable as the bended when boy rose an eyebrow at the device in his hands. The rest of the raven's hair was slicked back at least.

" Um, what are you doing?" the brunette asked the raven.

" You must tell me all about yourself! I have never seen a child at my age outside of school at this hour. You could be an alien in disguise!" The raven told him while staring the device in his hand that led to the plugs on his heads.

The raven would have probably started asking him questions of his personal life when a girl came up to the raven and began straggling him. " Dib, where are the batteries?" The freaky thing was that the girl was very calm when saying this.

The boy scanned over the girl while pulling off the electrodes. The girl had purple hair that only reached the back of her head and fair skin. She wore a black shirt with a white undershirt Her shirt acted like a skirt and her legs were covered with pantyhose. Her footwear was black boots with a golden zipper going to ankle.

The now known Dib reached into his pocket and pulled out two AA batteries. The girl dropped Dib and took the flying batteries. She pulled out a portable game station and pushed the batteries into place. A light flickered and the station turned on.

The boy reached down and picked up Dib. " You okay?"

Dib coughed a bit and said, " I believe so." Once on his feet, Dib added, " You might be one of the nicer extraterrestrial. However, I must begin my analyze once more." Dib held up the device in a menacingly.

The boy took a step back, but there was no need; the girl took Dib by the ear and pulled him back into the school grounds. Dib complained but followed unwillingly at the force. The boy shook his head and began walking again.

That is, if another boy didn't come out of nowhere once more and held out his hand. " Sorry for my classmate's behavior. It was most unnecessary at this time."

The boy didn't returned the hand shake, but looked over the new addition.

The new boy had red, curly hair with some spikes in the back. He wore semi-circular glasses and white lab coat. His hands were covered with purple gloves while his feet had black boots. To finish his looks, he had on some dark blue jeans.

The boy finally returned his attention to the extended hand and shook. " It's nothing serious. I had some weirder experiences than that one."

The red-head nodded his head and retracted his hand and said, " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dexter-Boy Genius."

" Phillip Thomas Stuyvesant. It's a pleasure." Phillip said.

" It's interesting for a youth to be standing outside the school limits without a supervisor. Where would your parents be at this moment."

Phillip want with a small lie. " They aren't here exactly." He didn't add too much sadness to it. Sure he did miss his family, but he was needed here for something.

Dexter didn't seem to want to push. " I see." He placed a hand on Phillip's shoulder and said one last thing. " I understand the feeling. Stay strong though your years." Dexter then walked back to the school. Phillip took one more step.

Dib popped back into view. " Hello again!" The boy didn't get any farther as Phillip sucker punched him and the girl grabbed by the ear all at the same time.

The girl must have felt Dib being almost pulled out of her hand as she looked back to see Dib trying to take flight in her grasp. It lasted a second before Dib dropped back to the Earth.

The girl looked at Phillip, grunted, and dragged Dib back to the school.

Phillip sighed. _Why are these kids trying to jump me?_

Gabriel appeared once more in his mind. " Unknown. Try getting into the school. That's the place with most of the heroes in this world."

_First off, I will need money to gain access to the school, seeing as a school system needs money to work properly. Second, I'm not going through another couple of years of that hell just to find some idiots with no future._

" You just saw two of them walking away. And I'll help you get into the school."

Phillip groaned for umpteenth time that day. _Wonderful. I have to rely on some floating head to get me something I don't even want. Perfectly wonderful._

" Be calm. There are other ways of entering there than just flying around and scaring people; though that is a fun pastime."

Suddenly, a bell rang from the school and Phillip watched as the children ran/walked back to the entrance. A teacher stood waiting to great them.

The teacher wore a blue skirt that reached close to her knees and an orange short-sleeved shirt with a white collar and cuffs. She had unnatural pink hair that was held back with a red band. She wore some red high heels.

Once everyone was inside, the teacher looked around for any stray children. Her eyes landed on him and Phillip continued to walk away, trying to avoid anymore unnecessary contact.

Phillip soon found himself next to the Nasty Burger once more and took a step in. Several people were sitting around eating anything that passed in front of them as long as it was food. A raven with blue eyes was one of the few that wasn't acting like a starving animal, along with his two friends.

Phillip looked around the place for an application that was hopefully just lying in a bin or on a table or something, but found none.

" You gonna order or what?" Phillip turned to the voice and found a orange-haired teen that wearing a white fez and blue apron over a white button-up shirt staring at him. " Well?"

Phillip walked up to the counter. " Actually, I was hoping to fill out an application of some kind." He heard the activity around him stop suddenly, but didn't get them any satisfaction by looking back.

The carrot top slipped a tooth pick into his mouth and said, " You're gonna have to take it up with the boss. Just walked down that hallway and you'll see his office." He pointed to the hall next to the counter. " Just a warning, the guy isn't in a fairly good mood today."

Phillip grinned. " Don't worry. I'm not in one myself. I'm sure we'll find some common ground." With that, Phillip walked casually down the hall.

There was a big door right next to the bathrooms. Big as in tall enough to be a wall and wide enough to fit someone half the size of the moon.

Phillip knocked on the door, heard a gruff, " Come in." and opened the door.

The lightning was bad, so looking the boss directly was a hard quest. However, the gleaming yellow eyes pierced the darkness and into Phillip's own brown eyes. They didn't get to the soul though. The boss's body his both sides of the walls and would have hit the ceiling too if he wasn't sitting in his thick chair.

" Hello sir. I'm here for an application."

The boss spoke with a gravel, bass voice. " And why should I let you try?"

Phillip listed the reasons. " I'm broke and I need the money. I have no family to take care of me for at the moment. And I'm trying to get into school so I don't have to walk the plains of the Earth for a morsel to eat." Phillip straightened his figure and spoke. " I'm an observant and diligent worker. I'll work for as long as you'll have me and as hard as you need me. The only questions I would like to ask are what are the hours and what do I need to excel at the job."

The boss grumbled. " I'm not in the employing mood at the moment. Get lost."

Phillip let a smile form. " You see, that's were we are at odds. I need this job and you are going to need some workers. Let's get this over with and you can return to your weeping party afterwords."

The boss rose from his seat and leaned into the light to show his angry, fat face to Phillip. " You have some nerve to say that to me."

Phillip looked back at the face with amusement. " I want a job and you want to relax. Don't blame me for your anger issues."

A grubby hand reached forward to grab, but didn't get far as Phillip stopped it in its tracks. Phillip said, " Now, now. Can't have you ruining your reputation from farther embarrassment. Just give me the job and all will be peachy."

" Have I come at a bad time?" a voice asked from the door. Phillip released the boss's hand and looked over his shoulder.

A man with black hair that resembled a Z-styled scythe leaned against the door. He wore a lab with two buttons which covered up his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes out but only behind black goggles and blue glasses. He also wore some black gloves. The lab coat covered up his feet.

The boss retreated to his seat. " Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Mister Membrane."

Mr. Membrane looked at the two with a stoic stare before speaking, " Child, will you follow me to my car? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Phillip's brow rose. " And why should I exactly?"

The boss growled at this. " Show respect, brat! This is the smartest man in this town! You-"

Mr. Membrane waved him down. " I see you aren't one to trust easily, but I promise I have no intention to hurt you."

Phillip sighed and got up. Membrane stepped out into the hall and Phillip followed, if only to remove himself from the office of stench.

Once outside, where the sun was setting, Membrane returned to leaning, now on his car, and said, " My son had told me a little about you." He noticed Phillip's look. " The kid you punched during recess."

Phillip mouthed an " oh" expression and said, " Sorry, but I would like for him to not slap electrodes on my head just because I was outside of his school."

Membrane gave another waving motion. " He's fine. Dib has taken more damage from the squabbles between him and his sister. No, what intrigues me is what he overheard. He told me you don't have any parents."

Phillip looked down at this. " Do me a favor and don't bring up at subject."

Phillip felt a hand on his shoulder and looked Membrane in the eyes. Membrane said, " Let me take you to a friend's house. He can take care of you for now."

Phillip stepped back. " Sorry, but I don't want to try to replace my parents." _Especially seeing as they're not dead yet._

" What I mean," Membrane stated, " is that he watch over you for now. He can even get you into the school."

Phillip looked back at the man. " Thank you, but I wish not to impose."

Membrane ruffed his hair, much to his ire, and said, " Nonsense. I'm sure he will find no trouble at all, though his daughters may find difficulty to grow accustom to the changes." That didn't make Phillip feel any better.

Phillip sighed. " You're not going to drop this until I accept this, are you?" Membrane shook his head. " Fine. I will allow this."

Membrane must have grinned as he said, " Excellent!"

__Scene Change__

Phillip had to admit somethings: some people had weird tastes in houses. They arrived in the night by some mystical means.

The building was two stories tall, white, and had a red door with a window at each side. The garage was connected to the main part. This gave it a normal factor.

Then the factor was shot dead and dragged to the street by the three enormous windows that covered the second story. The lights were out, signifying that the people inside were either fast asleep or was just not there.

Membrane knocked on the door before saying, " Do not worry. This friend of mine is quite the late-night-worker."

There were some yelling inside about getting the door and what appeared to be the owner opened the door.

The man was tall, but not as tall as Mr. Membrane. The owner of the house had black hair and stared at the two with analyzing black eyes. He wore a white lab coat, a white undershirt, and black pants with a black tie around his neck.

The owner continued to stare before blurting out, " Professor Membrane! It's a pleasure for you to visit, though there could have been a better timing than now. Like in the morning."

" Relax, Professor Utonium." Membrane responded. " I wish to ask a favor of you and you can return to your lab at your earliest convenience."

Utonium looked into the house for a second before opening it wider for the guests. Membrane walked in immediately while Phillip was more hesitant. He didn't trust either of the two adults.

Professor Utonium led them to the living room, which was right next to the door. He was about to walk over to the kitchen, but Membrane shook his head, signifying that there was no need.

Utonium sat down in the chair nearest to the couch while Membrane found comfort on the couch and Phillip took a seat on the floor, still not wanting to impose.

Utonium looked down at Phillip. " May I ask why you have brought a child with you for this visit?"

" He is the topic of this discussion." Membrane told Utonium.

Utonium panicked at this. " I can't just take in another child as favor! As you know, I just moved in and still have some unpacking to do, as well as already raising three little girls and-"

Membrane stop him right there. " And I am unable to raise this boy. I don't have the time to give my two children enough attention, so a third would be out of the question. Also, you know that Professor Wakeman's embarrassing ways to her daughter. The other scientists are either, like me, too busy, or wish for no children around to mess with their equipment. The only one that would be a possibility would be Dr. Brisbaine, and you know how well he takes to others. There is a higher possibility for this child to starve before being turned into a human test subject." Phillip didn't like the sound of " human test subject" much.

Utonium looked away from Membrane and set his eyes on Phillip. " What about an orphanage? I'm sure there is place for lost kids in these parts."

Membrane spoke with a ferocity the made Phillip think the orphanage did something evil. " I would not allow that to happen. I would take the boy in before that could ever happen, and you know my problems with that situation." Utonium tried speaking, but was waved down. " You are one of the few scientists that truly know how to raise a human child, even if created. I implore you."

Utonium thought for a minute. Two minutes.

Finally, he sighed and looked at the two. " I'll see what I can do." Utonium smiled down at Phillip and, in his younger self, tried his hardest to get out of the lime light without moving.

" Excellent. I shall see to it that this one receives a proper education." Membrane said while walking towards the door. He walked out and left Phillip and Utonium there.

Utonium gave the same analyzing gaze that could sense everything about him. " May I ask why Professor Membrane had taken a liking towards you. No one has achieve that in a long while."

Phillip shifted uncomfortably and spoke quietly. " I met his son and he heard me say I didn't have parents."

Utonium leaned closer. " Sorry? I can't hear you."

That didn't help in the slightest as Phillip's voice grew softer. " I think he heard me say I don't have parents."

Utonium sighed again and leaned back into his chair. " Well, for whatever reason, you're stuck with me for now. I guess I could make some arrangements to the guest room, but it would take some time out of the night and I just don't have time to do the work."

Phillip looked at the sofa. " Sir, if I may, I would be willing to use the couch for the night."

Utonium looked slightly astonished for a second before give the boy a smile. " Alright. If you really want to, I won't stop you." He went up stairs for a few minutes. Soon, he came back down with a large, blue yarn blanket and pillow in a white case. Phillip took them and placed them appropriately across the couch.

Utonium looked down and smoothed the ridges in the blanket before saying, " Get some rest. If I know Professor Membrane, and I like to think I do, you're going to the same school as my daughters and his son by tomorrow."

Phillip didn't respond to this. He just fell on top of the sofa and went to sleep.

" I told you that things would fall into place." Gabriel told him from his mind.

_Quiet. _Phillip told him. _I like sleep_

" Then sleep, warrior. You will need it."

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	2. Waking Up and A Spar

There were always a time when Phillip didn't have to get up to now that the morning was going to be a weird one. Or, at least, the waking up would be weird.

For example, when his senses came back from the endless void known as sleep, he felt himself off the bed he made on the couch and something in his hands. He opened his eyes to find a girl's head under his foot and her wrist in his hand. The girl was screaming bloody murder as he held her wrist in a wrist lock.

Phillip kept his eyes on the girl for a second. " I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't bother someone while they are asleep."

The girl kept struggling. " Get the heck off of me!" Phillip released her and she leaped on to her feet and pointed at him. " Why are you in our house anyway?! Planning to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls?!"

Phillip rose his eyebrow. " First off, who exactly? Second, I was invited to stay for a while by Professor Utonium."

" A likely story!" The girl said.

That was when said man walked down the stairs. " What is all this ruckus?"

The girl flew, literally, to Utonium. " Professor! This kid was sleeping on the couch and I tried waking him up but he attacked me and-" Utonium placed a hand up, signaling for the girl to stop before walking up to Phillip.

Once close, the professor kneeled down to him and asked, " How was your sleep?"

Phillip bowed. " It was comforting. Thank you for asking, Mr. Utonium."

The girl, however, looked at them as if they both grew a new head. " What?!"

Noticing the girl's confused face, Utonium explained. " Phillip will be staying with us for now. So I expect an apology between the two of you." He walked off and told them that he would make some breakfast. The girl gave a huff and Phillip looked her over.

She had black that reached the back of her neck and pointed out at both sides. Her outfit was green from the blouse to the skirt. There was white shirt under the blouse with a red bow at the top of it.

The girl walked up to him and held out a hand. " Buttercup."

" Pleasure," Phillip said as the two shook hands. He felt Buttercup squeeze his hand, as if trying to break it. He returned the " generous offer" with the same amount of force. When removing their hands, Buttercup looked at her's for a second before looking back at Phillip.

" Let's put this like this: don't expect an apology nor respect from me." Phillip sighed as Buttercup said this.

He straightened himself and responded. " Wasn't looking for it. However, don't expect any from me either." With that, he walked into the kitchen.

Utonium was slaving over the stove for some bacon and eggs. Phillip gave a sniff and smelled bread being toasted as well. The professor was definitely cooking up a storm.

Utonium looked away from the food for a second and spotted Phillip. " Could you go wash up so I can wash those clothes of yours? The bathroom should be across the living room " Phillip nodded and walked to the bathroom, which caused him some more unnecessary interaction with Buttercup. The interaction, however, could have been summed down to Buttercup blowing a raspberry at him and him just walked off. He knocked first, just in case someone had already entered.

" There's no one in there," Buttercup said, though Phillip didn't trusted her. After a few seconds without a response, only then did Phillip opened the door and entered.

The room was all white. Literally everything in the place was white: the toilet, the sink and the huge craw-foot tub. The only things that weren't white was the three towels that were blue, pink, and green hanging off the wall, and the plush purple rug under his feet.

Lucky for him, there was a white cabinet to his right that was full of white towels. He gave a single look into the tub and a silver shower head was found above the tub.

The first thing he did was turn the water on and let it run over his hand. After adjusting the knobs accordingly, he turned to the door and shut it.

" You didn't need to do that. I'm sure it was placed in the correct place." Gabriel told him.

_Rather be careful than sorry. _Phillip thought before locating the shampoo and body wash near in some indents in the wall. He pulled the switched the shower on, striped, and entered. He pulled the curtain that was held aloft on a bar

While in the shower, Phillip heard the door open and closed a few seconds after. _Must have been the professor. _A little later, the door followed the same pattern, though slightly quicker.

After a several more minutes, he turned off the cascading water and walked over to the cabinet. He wiped himself thoroughly. He found a white button-up shirt and a pair of black pants with a note on top of them on top of the toilet.

The note read: Your clothes will take a while before washed and dried completely. Until then, please use these clothes that I... shrunk accidentally for today. We'll go shopping for others later.

Sincerely

Professor Utonium.

Phillip pulled the clothes onto his naked skin and placed the towel onto a hook on the cabinet. They were snug, but were find for now. He opened the door. No one was in the living room this time, leaving him to think they had already went to grab breakfast from the kitchen, which had a booth table within it. He walked to the edge of the wall next to the kitchen and peered around the corner.

He saw the professor still hard at work over the breakfast, though intensely looking at his watch from time to time.

_If Utonium isn't down with breakfast, where is-_

In an instant, Phillip twirled around to find Buttercup about to yell. She let out a raspberry instead.

" How did you know I was there?" She asked.

Phillip responded with, " I'm psychic." and continued to look from the corner.

" Whatcha looking at?" Phillip looked back once more to see Buttercup leaning over him.

" Just wondering." He said before turning back to the kitchen. He then added, " How many sisters do you have exactly?" She was hesitant for a second.

She then said, " Two. Why?"

" To know who I'm looking for." She grunted at this and moved away from the corner to walk over to one of the chairs in the living room and sat down in it. Phillip rolled his eyes at this.

Suddenly, there was a creak at the stairs and Phillip pulled himself into his shadow so no one could notice him.

The first to come into view was a girl with red hair that was held back by a red bow with a cap at the back of it; there was a heart on the back of the cap. She wore the same outfit like Buttercup but pink where the green was.

The second had blond hair that was tied into two pigtails at either side of her head. Another contrast to her sisters was that she wore a light blue uniform.

The red-head spoke first. " Buttercup, you're up early? That's a first." Buttercup snarl at this. " I'm just teasing you know."

Buttercup just said, " Riiight." and turned her attention to the TV, which has yet to be turned on. However, along the way, her sights landed on the place Phillip had use to be and grew a gaping mouth. She yelled, " Where did he go?!"

The other two turned like lightning to where Buttercup was listening but found no one there. The red-head looked back at her sister with concern. " Who are you talking about?"

Buttercup rushed over to the place and looked around. " He was right here, I swear!" She looked down, right into Phillip's eyes and began patting the ground. " What the heck is this?"

Phillip noticed the green eyes that the girl above him had. _That's a new color._

The red-head walked over and placed her hands on her hips. " Well, who ever you're looking for is gone now." She then looked where Buttercup was patting and knelt as well. " A shadow? With no one is here?"

That was another thing that contrast between the sisters: their eye colors. The red-head had pink irises while Buttercup had green ones. Phillip turned his sights to blonde and her eyes had blue around the pupil. _Interesting. The only thing that makes them sisters visually would be the shape of their faces._

The blonde joined them. " Who are you guys looking for?"

The red-head reached in front of herself and grabbed. Nothing. " A shadow is here, but no one is here to cast it, invisible or not." Buttercup just continued to checking the ground.

Phillip was going to regret this, but this was the best chance to get even a slight revenge for Buttercup's sneaking-and-bothering-him-in-his-sleep thing.

However, he consulted with his inner voices. _Should I..._ He gained a resounding " Yes/**Yes."** as a response.

_Then send me the Moby Morpher._

The two halves of a shield appeared on his arms. It had a golden rim and was colored black. Halves of a ruby sat in the inner part of them sides.

Phillip brought the two halves together, thought its name, and pulled them away from each other. He looked back at hand, which was now a rotten gray color and had chunks of it missing. He effectively turned himself into a zombie, though with mind intact.

_Thanks. I'll call upon them later. _The Morpher disappeared. Phillip returned his attention to the girls above him. Buttercup's hand slid passed and Phillip reached up to grab her wrist.

The three girls gave a scream and jumped back. Now that Buttercup's hand was off, Phillip called upon the Morpher once more and turn back to normal. He then willed himself from shadow.

At first, his body was just a formless blob of darkness, causing the girls to jump into a defensive stance. Phillip just continued to pull himself out,causing the dark blob to gain arms and a humanoid form. Just when the girls looked ready to attack, his head popped out.

Phillip held a smile. " Hello."

Two of the three looked slightly confused while Buttercup looked at him with rage. " What the heck was that about?!"

Phillip turned to Buttercup. " I just wanted to get back at you waking me like before."

" You pinned me to the floor!"

" I did that instinctively. And while sleeping. I can't consider that true revenge."

The red-head stopped the conversation there. " Wait. You defeated Buttercup while asleep?" Phillip nodded. She turned to Buttercup with laughter written in her face.

Buttercup growled. " Don't-" The word fell on deaf ears as the red-head began giggling uncontrollably.

Buttercup turned back to Phillip with the same glare. " You're dead."

Phillip continued to smile. " I wouldn't try."

Buttercup walked up to him and would have threw a punch had Utonium came in and said, " Breakfast is-Did something happen?"

Phillip looked at the professor. " No, sir. Nothing has happened as of yet." He stretched and looked back at kitchen entrance. " Thank you for making breakfast."

Utonium scratched the back of his sheepishly. " Oh, it's nothing." He then clapped his hands together and said, " Now, let's get something to eat, shall we?" The four followed the professor into the room without much of a word.

While eating, Phillip came across some thing new: Utonium, while not the worst of cooks, wasn't the best to rely on when needing something to eat. Most of the food was overcooked, or smelled or tasted weird. Luckily, the milk could still be drunk and the orange juice was still to date.

Once done, Utonium looked over to Phillip for approval. " So, how was it?" There was a hopeful tone to it that made Phillip slightly sympathetic to the man.

However, only slightly. " It wasn't the best, it wasn't the worst." Seeing the professor downtrodden face, he explained. " It was just overcooked. You just need to focus on one thing at a time, not all at once." The face didn't gain any joy.

Phillip just sighed and said, " I learned a small piece in cooking. I can give what I know and we'll see how it affects your cooking skills." That's when Utonium looked more hopeful.

The professor cleared his throat and said, " Alright, I believe some introductions are in order."

He gestured to the blond. " Her name is Bubbles." The girl gave a wave to him with the more joyous expressions Phillip had seen.

" She's Blossom." Her smile was less than that of Bubble's, but still gave off a happy feel to it.

" And, well, I think you've already met Buttercup." Buttercup wasn't as friendly as her sister, though gave a smile to him. Though, it was more of a smirk-smile mix.

Utonium looked at Phillip. " Now, what would your name be?"

" Phillip, sir," he said.

Utonium nodded and looked back at his daughters. " Phillip here will be staying with us for the time being. I would like you to treat him like family." He turned to Phillip. " I would like you to do the same." Phillip nodded.

Blossom was the first to speak. " Why is he staying with us?"

Utonium leaned back into his chair. " A friend of mine asked for a favor and I accepted. However, I don't know for what reason. Would you be willing to tell us, Phillip?"

Phillip blushed as he returned to the spotlight. " Um, I, uh-"

" Speak!" Buttercup said.

Phillip wanted to disappear. He never was good at speaking with a group unless the group was just him and one other person. " I-I, uh..." Phillip tried to steady his breathing, but there wasn't any affect. His shyness just continued to bubble to the surface.

Utonium pulled back. " It's fine. You don't have to speak if you don't want to." Phillip sighed with relief.

Buttercup stood up. " Whatever. I just want to know what you did back there."

Utonium looked confused and Blossom explained about what Phillip did in the living room. His brow furrowed. " I see." He looked back at Phillip. " I too want to know."

Phillip sighed, but seemed to be able to talk about this. " It's better show than explained." Utonium just smiled and led the group into the basement.

A white lab was found there with thousands of chemicals alined on tables and cabinets that were pushed fittingly on the walls. But none of these were what the professor was looking for.

They walked farther into the lab and found a place that had a table with many nods and switches. Above it was a window that showed a room that had white tiles covering everything.

Utonium pointed to the door next to the machine. " Please get it and I'll activate the room."

Buttercup intervened. " I was thinking about more of a spar."

Utonium looked at her and shook his head. " Buttercup, you know that you're stronger, faster, and more enduring than humans. I can't let him do that."

Phillip turned to the professor. " Let me try. I'm sure you'll find I'm not just some other human."

Buttercup smirked. " See? He's willing to go." Utonium grew a face. " Don't worry, professor. I'll go easy on him." She shot into the white room.

_You're going to regret that,_ Phillip thought as he followed. The two stood a couple feet from each other and the room transformed into a city that was on fire.

Buttercup moved first. She flashed in front of him and threw a jab to his face. However, to Phillip, it was like she was moving in slow motion. He slipped passed her and stood behind her the small duration. Buttercup blinked a couple times when her attack missed. She looked behind and found Phillip before throwing another punch. The pattern continued, with Phillip sliding away from each attack, until Buttercup tried a different tactic.

" Stand still, will ya?!" She jumped into the air as she said this. When she landed, she clapped her hands together and slammed them into the ground. This caused a good amount of the ground to obliterate and forced Phillip to jump back.

A shadow formed under him and found Buttercup above him with a smirk. " Got ya!" Phillip faded from view as her kick drew near. Now a couple feet away, Phillip heard Buttercup mumble some curses.

_I think I should attack now. What about you guys?_ Phillip thought.

" Do what they wanted to see, then go ahead."

" **Do whatever. I'm not really interested."**

" **I believe that it would be best to follow Gabriel."**

Phillip sighed and thought, _Fine. I'll go shadow again._ Phillip opened his eyes with a punch right in front of him. Thinking fast, he slipped back into his shadow.

Buttercup skidded to a stop after her attack failed and began looking around. When she couldn't find anyone, she turned back to where he was a second before. She saw the shadow again and smirked she jumped back into the air and aimed her heel at the shadow.

Phillip smirked. _Not the easy._ Once she was close enough, Phillip pulled his shadow into hers, causing her to slam into nothing. She stood up again and scanned the area.

After a while, she looked down at her own shadow. " No way."

" Way." Phillip said as he grasped Buttercup's leg. With a yank, she was pulled off her feet and landed on her back. Phillip pulled his shadow free and climbed out. " Now, I believe it is my turn."

" Wha-" Buttercup wasn't able to finish as Phillip landed a kick to her face. She flew and landed several feet away.

She looked back him with a fierce glare. " You. Are. Dead!" Buttercup shot at him as fast as she could.

_Monsoon Sandals._ Phillip thought before throwing a kick, even though Buttercup was still nowhere near him. His legs began to grow and grow until his foot was right next to Buttercup. She was sent reeling from the kick and landed on her side another couple feet down the line.

While Buttercup stumbled to her feet, Phillip ran over to her. _Mikado Arms. _His arms pulsed as his muscles grew to enormous sizes, shredding the sleeves of his shirt.

Buttercup must have felt something was wrong as she turned around to meet Phillip's fist. She was launched back once more, but this time, Phillip wasn't going to let her escape.

_Lotus Twister, but keep the Mikado Arms up._ He pushed his arms forward and, like his legs from before, his arms stretched to Buttercup, who has yet to hit the earth below. His two fists slammed into her flying form and carried her all the way to limit of the room. A crack formed in the air to indicate the edge of the room.

" Stop!" Utonium's voice echoed through out the room and the scene dropped. The white room returned and the three others rushed into the room. Bubbles and Blossom went over to help their sister to her feet while Utonium walked over Phillip.

" That was very irresponsible of you. You could have severely hurt not only yourself but Buttercup as well." Utonium was starting to act like a father to him already, which was more of a relief than anything else.

Phillip hung his head. " I promise that nothing similar will happen again."

Utonium then bent down to him. " Still, what you said before does come to light. Some many powers in one young man. It's a wonder on its own. Where did you get them?"

Phillip shrugged. " They just came by." This wasn't a total lie. The Shen Gong Wu that he could call upon by will was created by Gabriel, who thought it was best to have the arsenal for Phillip to call upon. Gabriel copied the Wu down to the last detail, though some improvements. For example, the Monsoon Sandals were suppose to affect both legs, but now will only affect the leg that the users wants to.

Utonium returned his attention to Phillip's sleeves and said, " Let's try and find a replace the shirt of yours and get Buttercup back onto her feet." Utonium then walked over to Buttercup and picked her up in his arms. With that, the group walked out of the lab and into the living room.

While the professor told Buttercup comforting words as she was laid down on the couch, Blossom pulled Phillip to the side and said, " What was that?!"

Phillip knew where this was going. " Trust me, when I heard ' more enduring than most humans,' I thought she could have took the attacks. I didn't know and I'm sorry for what happened." He shifted his eyes on Buttercup. " Look, let keep this off the discussion list for now. I'm sure none of us new what that was going to happen."

Blossom looked like she wasn't ready to drop the subject, but said instead, " Do you have a healing power that could help her?"

Phillip didn't even have to smirk at this. " Yes. Hold one second." Phillip walked past the professor and placed one of his hands on Buttercup's arm. He pulled on Gabriel's energy and everything felt calm and peaceful, while feeling that any pain he had ever felt disappeared from his being.

He pushed the energy into Buttercup's body and watched as she blinked several times before jumping from couch and began stretching.

Utonium was surprised. " You were seriously hurt just a second ago and now... you're..." Utonium looked over to Phillip. " This is your doing, isn't it?"

" Guilty as charged." Phillip said with a grin.

Utonium just let out a sigh before walking up the stairs, saying, " I'll find another shirt for you before we go to school."

Phillip then turned to Blossom. " Maybe you can tell me what he meant by accidentally shrinking clothes?"

Blossom thought for a second before snapping her fingers. " You must mean the professor's shrink ray."

Phillip tilted his head. " Shrink ray?"

" Yup," Blossom told him. " The professor was trying to make an new invention that could shrink anything."

Buttercup took it from there. " Instead, he made something that could only shrink clothes. Wanna guess what he aimed at first?"

Phillip placed a palm over his face. " No, I think I got the picture." Utonium came back down the stairs with another white button-up shirt. Phillip slipped on the shirt and Utonium herded the three into the car. He received the front seat and the girls sat in the back.

Phillip heard something that made him chuckle: " This sucks."

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	3. New School and the Fight

" This sucks."

" Which part?"

" All of it." Phillip laughed at Buttercup's answer. They finally reached the school, which happens to be the school Phillip saw before hand. All he could do was wish that Dib wasn't here today.

" Don't count on it," Gabriel told him from his head.

_Didn't need to hear that. _Phillip thought to the voice.

Blossom was the second to complain. " But, professor..."

" Now girls, we've already discussed this before. The time has come for all of us to move on." Utonium pushed the group into a classroom. " You know we can't stay in Townsville forever, we have to go out and see the world, learn new things, make new friends, and who knows? You might even fight new supervillains. Besides, I believe Megaville is a wonderful place and a lot of people have been coming in lately. And I'm sure it's going to be a lot better than Citysville."

" No," Buttercup said, " I still think it sucks!"

Phillip shook his head and looked up to Utonium. " And the reason for me being here?"

" You heard Professor Membrane. He really wanted you to get a good education." He told Phillip. Phillip just sighed and walked into the classroom. A second later, he backpedaled out.

Standing at the front of the door was the teacher he met from the first time. She spoke with calming voice as she said, " Hello. You must be Professor Utonium." Luckily, she greeted them with her eyes closed.

Utonium looked up to the lady. " That's me. And you must be..."

The lady introduced herself. " Ms. Meryl."

" Hello Ms. Meryl," Utonium said. " I'm really sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble at the lab."

_Yeah, trouble. As in me playing catch with myself while using Buttercup as the ball. _Phillip thought.

Utonium gave them a little push. " Everyone, say hello to your Class Adviser, Ms Meryl." They gave a " Hi." instead.

Meryl opened her eyes to look at the four, though the forth was trying his hardest not to been seen. Her eyes landed on him first and widened slightly before going back to normal to scan the other three.

" How sweet." Meryl said, though Phillip knew it wasn't directed at him. " These must be your little angels." Okay, that was splitting the line pretty close. " They even have their own colored uniform."

She turned to the class. " Class, I want you all to welcome 4 of our new students: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Phillip."

The class gave a " Welcome to Megaville," as a greeting.

Utonium walked to the door. " Well then, I guess I should be on my way." Before leaving, though, he gave them a final lecture. " Now, I want all of you to do your best and I don't want any trouble, understand? Especially you, Buttercup, Phillip."

" Whatever."

" Yes sir."

Utonium spoke with the adviser for a second and then left.

Meryl returned to her desk and looked at the four. " Alright, why don't we start with a little introduction. Perhaps you can tell us about your hobbies or your talents maybe..." Phillip noticed Blossom hung her head slightly, but not in a shameful way. It looked more like something for a speech.

_Earplugs. Now._ Phillip felt his ears being plugged up with something. Just in case, he placed his hands over his ears.

After a few minutes of the three talking, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup jumped into some weird poses and held them for the class to see. No one did anything for a second, but burst into laughter a second later. The only one that didn't was a carrot-top in the front row and Phillip could tell who that person was. He turned to see the reactions of the girls. Blossom grew a sweatdrop, Buttercup had a tick mark on the side of her head, and Bubbles was crying. The last one made Phillip want to reach into the crowd and kill a few of the students.

Phillip then saw something from his side and he turned to see Meryl trying to get his attention. _Remove earplugs please._

Once his ears were unplugged and when Meryl learned she was in his line of sight, she told him the same thing she told the girls. " Tells us something about yourself. I'm sure everyone is interested."

Buttercup grinned widely. " Yeah, tell us."

Phillip stared down the class. " There is nothing you need to know as of yet. I would like to find my seat though." Meryl sighed and told them to find a seat. Buttercup took on in the middle, Blossom found on by the windows, and Bubbles placed herself in the back.

Phillip however, grabbed the seat right next to the carrot-top. " Funny seeing me here, I'm sure."

Dexter kept his attention to the front but said, " I'm more surprised on who you found as a guardian and... the three that had followed with you."

Phillip looked to the front as well as he said, " They're an interesting bunch. Or are you interested in only one?"

" I don't know what you mean."

" I'm sure you do." Phillip glanced at the edge of Dexter's glasses, where Blossom was reflected into. as she looked out the window. " Though, usually, it takes a longer period of time before someone finds a girlfriend."

Dexter blushed but hissed, " I don't see her like that. I haven't even met her yet!"

Phillip grinned as Meryl looked back over the crowd. " Sure you don't. Let's see what that says during recess." He then turned his entire head to Dexter. " So, what class is this?"

Dexter pulled out a notebook and opened it to show some crud drawing. " Art."

A twitch met Phillip's eye. " Darn it."

__ __Recess__

Phillip sat down on the patch of grass that no one seemed to want to go to. They said something about being cursed. Whatever that meant, didn't matter to him. That just gave him what he wanted: time to be alone. However, he could always here the comments about him and the Powerpuffs being weird, thus leaving him a more uncomfortable experience than he wanted.

Lucky for him, he was paralyzed before he could get up. _Come on! I'm not going to do much. Just rip their heads off and stuff them up their-_

" As needless graphic as that was," Gabriel said, " I don't think killing children would go well with what the professor asked for."

_Bubbles cried because of what they did. I'm just going to make them fell physically on what they did to her emotionally._

" I really think that would be against your moral code, don't you think?"

_Sure I said I'd never hurt a child intentionally, but now that I'm their age, I'm sure its an exception._

" Most of them are girls anyway!"

_...Fine. I won't hurt them._ Phillip felt the restraints being removed. _I'll just kill the boys._ He was only able to sit up before the paralysis came back.

" Lightning, Black! Help me control the lunatic for a second!" Gabriel received none. " Useless lizards!"

That's when Phillip noticed that Dexter had finally gain courage to walk up to Blossom, though he did it at a bad time. Buttercup and Bubbles was with her this time and, from the look of things, Buttercup was getting aggravated.

_Boy Genius about to get his butt kicked. _Phillip thought as Buttercup alined herself with Dexter and pounded her fist into her palm. He grew closer to get a better view.

" Hey look! It's those new kids and that geek Dorkster!" Phillip turned to see a crowd begin to form around Dexter and the Powerpuffs.

" You're about to get a kick out of this, four-eyes." Phillip shook his head at Buttercup's comment. He laughed, though, at Dexter's reply.

" Bring it on, sister."

Buttercup lunged forward at blinding speeds for most humans, though not for Phillip, and aimed a kick for Dexter's head. " Here's a foot for your mouth!"

The next scene was something to remember later.

Dexter's backpack transformed in to an metal gray robot with some red markings here and there. It had arms and legs, but lacked a head. That's where Dexter came in.

Dexter was strapped into the machine. The strapping of the backpack now crossed over his chest for some slight protection, though mainly to keep him inside it. His arms controlled the robot's via special gloves. His feet moved the robot's legs.

What was special about this was it activated and surrounded Dexter faster than Buttercup's kick could land.

Dexter rose his right arm, effectively moving the bot's right arm, to block the kick. Buttercup could only say, " What the..."

After realizing the situation, all she could do was make a snarky comment. " What are you, Mojo's fan?"

Dexter wasn't affected. " You will refer to me as none other than... **Dexter Boy Genius!**"

Phillip waded through the crowd, thinking, _I might want to end this fight before they do something they would regret_.

" Prepare yourself for you are about to feel the ultimate power of science."

" Science Smience. Just let me kick your butt so we can finish this."

_Definitely need to stop this. _Phillip reached the edge of the crowd and entered the battlefield. However, he had to dodge Buttercup who had thrown over to where he was standing.

Buttercup notice him first. " What are you doing here?"

" Trying to stop yo from doing something you're going to regret." Phillip told her. Just then, Dexter jumped into the air to try and smash them farther into the ground. They jumped to the side to avoid the falling mass.

Dexter turned to Phillip. " I see you wish to join the battle."

" Actually-" Phillip was forced to jumped back to avoid a punch at him before he could finish his sentence. " Gee, can't wait for someone to explain something?"

Dexter would have answered but stop himself to grab Buttercup by the leg. She was going to use a flying round-house kick to finally land a hit, but that didn't seem to work out well.

" How did you..." Buttercup asked.

Dexter explained. " My glasses has scanners built into them to make me aware of all approaching threats."

Phillip sighed. _Well, I can't let him manhandle her like that, so... Monsoon Sandals time! _Phillip threw a kick at Dexter. His leg stretched to the needed length and hit directly at Dexter's chest.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one that wanted to help. Blossom appeared next Dexter and slammed her own kick in the same exact area.

Dexter let go of Buttercup as he skidded to a halt a few feet away. He eyed Phillip with an interested look.

Buttercup asked, " What are you doing? This is my fight."

" Look," Blossom stated, " there's no point for me to talk you out of this. But if you really want to get into trouble, at least we'll do it together. We're a team, Buttercup. Always have been and always will be..." -She held out a hand to her sister- " whether you like it or not."

Buttercup didn't take the hand immediately. Instead, she smiled and said, " Hmph. Guess old habits are hard to break, huh?"

Once Buttercup was on her feet, Blossom turned to Bubbles. " And that goes for you too, Bubbles." Said girl pointed to herself. " Of course, silly. Without you, there is no Powerpuff. So what do ya say, girls?"

"I'm in."

" Let's do things the way we always do..."

"... Our way."

Phillip smiled at the three. _It's about time the Powerpuffs should this part of the world what they can do. _

Dexter looked at them with interest. " Interesting. It would appear you have joined forces in hopes of defeating me. Very well, Powerpuff Girls. Let's rumble!"

Blossom looked over to Phillip. " Want to help?"

All he could do was grin. " It would be an honor."

Blossom nodded and turned to Dexter. " You're about to get pound Powerpuff style!"

Dexter wasn't worried. " Try me."

In a flash, Phillip was found in front of Dexter. He reared back a punch and slammed it into Dexter's stomach. All the Boy Genius could do was stumble back.

That's when the Powerpuffs took the show.

" One for the money..." Bubbles said as her kick landed on Dexter's check. He recoiled with a tear in his eye.

" Two of the show..." Blossom elbowed Dexter's exposed head. More tears flowed as his head whipped backwards.

" Three for you bruises..." Buttercup flip-kicked Dexter's chin. His head continued it's journey backwards.

With Dexter now stunned, the four moved backwards to surround Dexter, but still in the range.

Blossom called out the last line. " And four to go!" She placed her hands close together and summoned her energy into a pink ball.

Bubbles kept her hands next to her sides as she brought up her energy. Two blue orbs covered her hands as she said, " Let's end this..."

Buttercup finished as a sphere of green encompassed her fist. "... with a final blow!"

Phillip pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was light brown in color and had black lines coming out from the middle on each side, which had a ruby embedded into it. On each side except the top was an three black crescent moons that were held to the rhombus-shape pendant by black pillars.

Phillip aimed the necklace at Dexter. " Let's just finish this."

Blossom fired a pink beams from her hands. Bubbles released the two orbs so they could circle each others as they moved forward. Buttercup slammed her hand into the ground to cause a green shockwave to appear. Each sent over to Dexter.

Dexter, however, was ready. " My turn." He lifted his arms and slammed them into the ground. Tails of energy captured the attacks to protect.

Phillip realized what was going to happen next. _Two Ton Tunic!_

The tails exploded, sending everything near it away. That meant the Powerpuffs were out of commission. However, Phillip was able to stand his ground and kept his aim at Dexter.

" _**EYE OF DASHI: LIGHTNING!"**_

Upon the call, the ruby on the necklace glowed blue for a second before firing a large lightning bolt at Dexter. Large being taller than the school, wide enough to envelop the school, and long enough to already reach the other side of the town.

When the bolt dissipated, Phillip looked through the dust cloud to receive an interesting surprise.

Dexter and his bot still stood, but the bot was sending static electricity like no tomorrow. Soon, it broke down and Dexter was pushed from the machine.

He looked back at Phillip with slight fear. " Mommy?"

Phillip guided a hand to the back off his head and smiled sheepishly. " Sorry. Somethings I don't pick the correct weapon for certain situations."

" Ahem." Phillip turned to find a new person staring down at him.

The man was the same size as Professor Utonium. Heck, the guy was complete reflection of the professor. The only thing that was different was the small ponytail on the back of his hair, the sword on his back, his blue coach suit, and the amount of muscles seen from the man's neck and chest, seeing as the suit didn't cover the top his chest.

Another thing about him was in stern attitude at the moment. He looked at all the ones that had took place in the fight. " Enough of this foolishness."

Once everyone was gathered together, he continued his lecture. " This tomfoolery will not be permitted here. Not only have you destroyed school property..." -he gesture to the town- " you've also destroyed a serious amount of the city as well."

Brick of buildings have melted off. Some car parts were laying around after the originals were destroyed. The street itself turned into a deep crater.

Phillip looked at the man. " Sorry sir. I kinda get careless when getting involved in battles."

The man looked down at him with a stern glare before looking over the group. " Follow me to the dojo. We will continue this conversation there."

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	4. Meeting Jack and the Next Battle

The school's dojo was a small building compared to the school itself. It had a wooden roof and entrance, though the roof above the entrance was gray cement. The door was one those in Japanese movies: a sliding door with a paper screen. A sign with Japanese texts was outside of the entrance. A window was found on the side of the door. The building itself, though, was made of the same material that the entrance's roof was.

The inside looked more happy, with a yellow color all around. More text hung off the walls as either scrolls, cardboard, posters, or in frames. The floor filled in the wooden part that you would seen in any other dojos.

The scene inside the dojo, however, wasn't as pretty. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Phillip, and the man from before sat around in an awkward circle. The man stared at the children sternly while they could only hang their heads.

" I am sure," the man said, " you are all aware that fighting in school is a very serious offense. You all should know better. Such display of misconduct is something I will not tolerate..."-He then closed his eyes- " However... Since four of you here are new here, I will reconsider implementing your punishments provided that this will not happen again. Perhaps it would be best that I assign a guide to help your way around the school as well as getting along with your new classmates. Dexter, I leave this responsibility to you..."

Phillip looked over to the two, who were sending each other glares. _Maybe not the best of decisions._

" PUPPY!" Upon hearing Bubbles scream like that, Phillip nearly jumped up to his feet as he turned to her. Once registering her words and seeing the sight, he sat back down.

Bubbles was super-hugging a purple dog. It had black circles on its backside and slightly darker purple for ears. Its eyes were black for iris and pupils.

Bubbles spun with it in her hands. " Hello, you little most cutest dog in the world!" She placed it in front of Buttercup's face. " Say hello, Buttercup."

Buttercup placed her elbow onto her knee and leaned on her palm as she grumbled, " Stupid dog."

Phillip kept his eyes on Bubbles as she twirled about but his thoughts was on Buttercup's words. _Where have I heard that before?_ He heard words sarcastically.

" You'll have to pardon Bubbles," Blossom told the man. " She just loves little animals."

The man held his eyes on Bubbles. " I see." He gestured to Bubbles, who stopped her spinning and walked over to him. Once Bubbles was close enough, he continued, " Then allow me to introduce my friend, this is Courage."

" Courage?" Blossom asked. " That's an unusual name for a dog."

The man grew a sad expression as he closed his eyes and said, " A very special name given by his mistress. It happened one night, when she came to me asking for help. A sweet old lady asking me to look after her dog. He was in a very bad condition, barely alive. I just couldn't imagine what this poor creature had gone through."

He looked slightly happier as he continued. " So I took him in and for two weeks I nurtured him back to health. The old woman didn't come back. But I didn't mind, it was good to have some company."

Bubbles looked down at the dog. " Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

The man placed his hand on the top of Courage's head and said, " I don't know, Bubbles..."

Phillip got up and walked over to them. Once close, he began scratching behind Courage's ear and said, " Looks like everyone has a bad day, huh?" Courage leaned into his touch with a smile.

Jack smiled at Phillip as he stood. " You may have some innocence left with in you." He continued as he walked through a door that didn't lead outside. " Anyway, what happened before is all in the past now. It's time I gave him something much more than medical care so that he may fully recover."

Bubbles pulled up behind him. " Really? What would that be?"

" Love, Bubbles," he told her. " And I see two people here that are best to be in charge of that. You and Phillip." Phillip blushed at the praise while Bubbles didn't seem affected at all.

Jack kept walking as he said, " In the meantime, make yourselves at home while I go prepare us some tea."

" Gosh," Phillip heard Blossom say. " He isn't as bad as I thought."

He turned around just in time to see Dexter push his glasses into place and say, " Sensei Jack happens to be our most respected teacher in the whole school."

Buttercup laid down on her side and said, " Oh please!" She then spoke something inaudible, but Phillip couldn't have cared less.

" Courage and I are gonna play outside for a while!" Bubbles called as she walked towards the door.

Now with a way to remove his boredom for a while, Phillip followed her. " I'm coming with." Seeing Blossom's expression, he said, " I'll make sure we don't get far, so don't worry." She calmed down a bit, but only a bit.

She still called for Bubbles. " Don't wander off too far, Bubbles!" Bubbles didn't give any indication she heard, but Phillip got the feeling she got the message fine.

Once outside, Bubbles twirled to face him. " What do you want to play?"

Phillip blinked, pointed over to Courage, and said, " Why don't we ask Courage on that one?"

Bubbles nodded and lifted Courage to face her. " You heard him. What would you like to do?" Courage gave a soft bark and Bubbles gave another nod. She turned to Phillip and said, " He wants to play hide-and-seek!" She set Courage onto the ground.

Phillip returned the gesture and turned around and closed his eyes. " I'll seek first. 10." He heard the two scamper from his position. The two were moving west together, though a slight difference in direction. However, he kept his slow pace so they could get a good place to hide. " 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" He opened his eyes and turned around. He could have followed his ear that told him they went west, but decided East as they may have took a new route for a different hiding place.

After a couple of minutes of searching, he hadn't seen them there. _Should have gone with west. _He turned around and found a new sight.

A three headed monster stood a couple feet away from him. It had orange skin with black spots on it's arms, which were two of the heads, it's kneecaps, and the end of it's tail. It's abdomen was a large swell of black metal with a large, curved claw in the middle. The heads had metal jaws and red eyes at the hinges. Blue energy flowed out from behind the true head, which was covered completely with metal and no eyes, and the end of it's tail. It's feet were large and talon-ridden with a hidden one at the back of it's heel.

However, that wasn't what caught Phillip's attention. It was what was in the dragon's right head's teeth. Bubbles was trapped with the jaws. She let out a terrified scream.

It didn't need take Phillip a second to appear above the monster and pulling out his sword from nowhere. As he fell back down to Earth, he slashed right through head that trapped Bubbles and grabbed her while in the air.

He pulled his sword back into his sword and brought Bubbles into a slightly more comfortable position, though that turned out to be a bridal position.

She stared up at him as he said, " Are you okay?" She nodded and Phillip turned to face the monster.

" Bubbles!" The call forced Phillip to turn and to find Blossom, Buttercup, Dexter, and Courage running towards them. When they saw the monster, though, they stopped cold.

The monster also saw them, though, and swung it's tail. They jumped away to dodge the attack. However, this led to Dexter and Blossom landing in... convenient position. They blushed a light pink, but didn't hurry to remove themselves from position.

Phillip smirked, but could tease them at a later date. " Blossom, watch over Bubbles."

Blossom finally got up and took Bubbles from him, but stared up to him and asked, " What are you going to do?" Phillip placed his sword at his side and she knew instantly. " No! You'll get crushed! We need to think of something."

Dexter came up to them while pushing his glasses in place. " Indeed. We need a diversionary tactic."

That's when Buttercup rushed past, saying, " Forget this tactic crap! This calls for some good old fashion butt whoopin'!"

Phillip laughed but ran over to keep up. The two launched themselves closer to the monster's main head and began their attack.

Buttercup yelled, _**" BUTTERCRUSH KICK!"**_ Phillip just aimed a slash at the neck as Buttercup threw a kick at it, which gained a green shockwave around it.

The attacks would have hit home, had the monster gained some sense. It opened it's mouth and a blue beam shot out. It surrounded the two and exploded. Phillip sent to a large group of trees and slammed into a large oak. He fell to the ground and watched as one of two remaining head picked the unconscious Buttercup in a slight grip. However, Jack came into view above the monster and did the same rescue trick Phillip did: slicing off the head holding the captive.

Jack landed and looked down to his companion in his arm and said something Phillip couldn't hear. Phillip stumbled onto his feet and wobbled over to Jack. Jack turned to him and asked, " Are you alright?"

Phillip pointed his sword at the monster and said, " Ask me that when this thing is dead."

Jack nodded and turned to the monsters before speaking to Buttercup, who was blushing a little. A foot of the monster came down and Phillip and Jack jumped away.

Upon landing, Jack raised his sword in his free hand and spoke to Buttercup. " Hold on to me, it's time we needed this..." Phillip and Jack jumped towards the monster's chest. as Jack finished, " ...once and for all!" They slid through with no effort. All the monster could do was roar in pain before exploding into red energy that shot towards the sky.

Phillip looked over Jack's sword. " You're a good swordsman."

" Thank you for the compliment, but I believe we have some wounded that needs to be treated." Jack said, gesturing to Buttercup.

Phillip nodded. " Right. Just a warning though?"

" What would that be?"

" I'm about to fall unconscious." True to his word, Phillip slumped to the ground and entered a long nap.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!

...Yes I know it's short! That battle wasn't long in the comic either!


	5. The End of School 1 and the Rowdy Fight

Phillip groaned as he woke up from the nap he took a little while ago. _Remember me to stay away from a monster's mouth. It's gonna get me killed if I don't._

His vision was blurry, so he felt around him. Nothing unfamiliar: a floor, a mattress under him, and a blanket over him. The only thing that was even slightly different was the cloth around his body, from his chest to his stomach, and the new lack of a shirt. He pushed off the blanket and found bandages wrapped around him, leaving his arms untouched.

He gave another moan as he pulled himself off the mattress and stood up. However, his sight became worse and he returned to the sitting position he had before standing.

A second later, Jack entered the room with Bubbles behind him saying, " But what if he's-"

Jack turned for second to reply. " Bubbles, I'm sure he's fine. After all," he turned once more to Phillip with a smile on his face, " He is awake now."

Bubbles looked from behind Jack, caught sight of Phillip's sitting form, and promptly tackle-hugged him back onto the mattress.

Phillip brought himself back up again to say, " I'm fine, I'm fine."

Bubbles released the hug slightly to look at him with teary eyes and said, " I-I thought you were..."

" I'm not gonna die just yet," Phillip said. " Not until I get old and wrinkly." Bubbles smiles slightly but wasn't rid of her tears yet. Phillip used his thump to wipe away the rest.

Jack smiled down at the sight. " It's nice to see you two bonding, but school has not yet ended. I suggest you return to your classroom before the teacher calls your father and guardian." Bubbles and Phillip took to the warning and stood back up. Jack returned Phillip's shirt, having stitched up all the gashes in it. Phillip put it back on and the two exited the Dojo.

As they walked back, Phillip looked over to Bubbles and asked, " Why did you wait for me? You had class, even if I was hurt."

Bubbles returned his gaze with a smile and said with a ' it's obvious' tone, " You saved me. I wanted to help you too."

Phillip just smiled and gave a " Thank you" in response.

They reached the classroom minutes later and when they entered, Ms. Meryl was giving the final words to her speech before the bell rung. The two hung back to receive the homework that was needed for tomorrow. Bubbles just bounded away as Phillip tried keeping himself from toppling over from his slight lack of balance.

Once outside, the two found Blossom and Buttercup waiting for them; though, from Buttercup's expression, she wasn't exactly happy about waiting for them. Blossom gathered her sisters together and said, " All right girls, time to go home." She looked back at him and told him, " You might be confused at first, but it's a faster way than staying here for the Professor."

Phillip let an eyebrow rise and Blossom took that as a signal as to show off. She turned to her sisters and nodded. The three slowly rose off their feet and were then floating barely off the ground.

Seeing Blossom's expression, Phillip asked, " So?" To say they were stumped would be an understatement.

" B-but w-we flying, a-and your just-" Blossom stammered out.

Phillip interrupted her. " First off, I believe I slapped Buttercup around a little before school, saying that I'm not just a human." Buttercup glared at Phillip for bringing it up. Phillip continued without much worry. " Second, I've seen humans flying before, though not without a particular item that help them."

Blossom seemed interested as she said, " What's this 'item'?"

" They're called the Wings of Tinabi." Phillip said before moving onto another subject. " Anyway, if you think I'm going to allow you to carry me there, I would like to tell you my answer: no."

Blossom dropped her interest to look at him sternly as she said, " I don't see you with this ' item', so you're either being carried over or you'll have to wait here."

Phillip gave a grin and said, " How about this: I run there and wait until you get back."

Gabriel spoke from inside his mind. " Stop in Nevada first. Something's going on over there and I'm not going to let something bad happen."

Phillip nodded mentally, placed his hand into a salute, and said, " See ya later!" With that, he disappeared from the girls, leaving them stunned and shocked beyond belief.

____Scene Change__

" You know, you cold have stopped here a couple milliseconds before hand, right?" Gabriel told Phillip.

_Sorry. Hard to control my speed when I'm going as fast as I can. _Phillip said as he looked out from behind a tree of a vast forest surrounded by mountains. _Though I did like going over to China for a split second._

Phillip scanned the area of a minute before forcing himself asking, _So, where is this-_ His thoughts were shattered as a blast was heard and a green ball of energy was seen from a couple meters away from him _Never mind. Found it. _He shot over to the end of the radius and found himself staring at a weird scene to say the least.

A blue and white robot with one of it's arms gone was trying to defend itself from a large, green beam with blue one. The white served to something similar to skin and blue was used for hair, blouse, and skirt. It's "hair" was two pigtails bolted to it's head and sticking slightly out in front of it's forehead. Two bigger bolts stuck out from the sides of it's head. It's face was, as said before, white with blue eyes that had no pupils. It had one arm for the moment and two legs, giving it a human female's appearance. Two plates of blue metal covered it's lower legs. A bolt acted as a bellybutton. An attachment was placed onto her blouse: a golden ring that had two blue extensions that were shaped like flat horns. Within the ring was blue orb.

Phillip removed his eyes to return his attention to the beam clash before him, and the robot seemed to be losing. The green beam consumed the blue one and slammed into the robot, sending it sliding for a couple feet. Once it stopped sliding, it tried getting back up. Phillip noticed one of the extensions had it's horn broken.

Three boys fell from the sky and one looked like he was going to give the robot it's arm back, before yanking back out of it's reach. " Not!"

Phillip felt his rage come forth, But Gabriel tried to calm him by saying, " Don't-"

_Not gonna listen to you. I'm kicking the bastard's ass right now. _Gabriel just sighed at this and began praying for the boys as Phillip appeared beside the one with the hand and grasped him by the hand himself.

The boy looked at Phillip and Phillip gave a quick examination. The boy had black hair that was tied into a ponytail and green eyes. He had a slight tan and was dressed in black to the shoes. The only thing that stood out was the green bands around his upper arms.

The boy snarled. " What do you want?" Phillip replied by pushing pressure on to the boys hand. At first, the boy wasn't fazed, but after a minute of increasing pressure, the boy's hand released it's hold on the robot's arm. Phillip swept the arm and released the boy. In an instant, Phillip reappeared next to the robot and gave it's arm back.

It looked at him and it's grew a slight pink hue to it. " Thanks." It's voice also had the melodious sound that only girls seem to have.

Phillip smiled down to the robot and said, " No problem."

He immediately turned to the boys when he heard a sound similar to someone throwing up. The boy with green was holding his stomach and leaned forward as to fake vomiting. Another boy with the same outfit except with red around his upper arms, orange hair tied into a longer ponytail, red eyes, and a red cap that was backwards didn't seem impressed at the other's display. Another with blue eyes, blue straps, and blond hair that was parted into two pieces like eyebrows just looked at Phillip with a half-interested, half-glazed stare.

Phillip glared at the three as he said, " Are you the ones that hurt this one?"

The green moved back to standing up and placed his hands behind his head as he said, " Yeah, we did. What are you-" The boy's head lunge forward as Phillip's punch landed home on the boy's stomach.

Phillip tilted his head forward to whisper into the boy's ear. " You should have said something different. Now, I have to kill you." With that, Phillip pushed his fist farther into the boy's gut. The boy flew back a couple feet before landing gracefully.

The boy growled. " You're dead."

Phillip smirked. " You sound like someone I just beat. Hopefully, you're more of a challenge, though I doubt it." With a roar, the boy jumped straight at Phillip again.

Phillip slide past a punch and grasped the wrist. With tug, the boy was sent back towards his starting point.

Phillip would have rushed the boy again when the red one came in play. He sent a kick at Phillip's face, but was blocked easily. Phillip looked at the boy and asked, " Why didn't you jump in from the beginning?"

The red one said, " I was hoping to analyze your abilities from afar before facing you, but Butch only jumps in without a plan. This was limiting my research, as you seem to be able to dodge Butch's attacks easily." With that, Phillip noticed the red one lift his other leg for a back shot. Phillip ducked and jumped back to get some distance.

Of course, the blue one finally jumped in from behind and sent a jab at Phillip's spine. Phillip jumped up and used the extended arm as a platform to flip over the boy. The boy sent a kick at Phillip's head as he landed. Phillip ducked enough for the kick to miss and tripped the boy. The boy landed on his back with a grunt, but didn't look worse to wear.

Phillip jumped back again to avoid Butch's kick. _They're a good team. Now can I go all out?_

Gabriel sighed and said, " Fine. Just don't kill them." Phillip grinned and started calling the needed Shen Gong Wu to fight the boys in front of him.

Butch was the first to attack. He raised his hand and the green ball of energy appeared in his palm. With a thrust, the ball became a huge beam and was fired at Phillip.

However, Phillip had already lined his shot and called, " _**EYE OF DASHI: LIGHTNING!"**_ A lightning bolt the same size as the beam shot out of the pendant and clashed with the beam for a second before consuming the beam and attacking Butch. Butch was stunned for a second and was pulled out of the bolt's deadly line by the red boy. Instead of destroying Butch, it caused a mountain to evaporate.

Butch looked at the destruction and could only say one word: " Damn."

The blue boy jumped into the fray next. A kick was aimed at the side of Phillip's head but was dodged. A punch at the gut, dodged as well. With a moment of weakness in the boy's defenses, Phillip used the Mikado Arms to strengthen his upper body and slammed a punch into the boy's chest. The boy's eyes went white at the blow. Phillip then called for the Lotus Twister to extend his blow all the way to the other two. Now with all three caught under one fist, Phillip used his other arm to sweep the three at their sides and into the air. He then brought his arms back down to slam them into the dirt.

The boys struggled to get back up, but Phillip didn't let them back up. He jumped high into the air himself and summoned the Monsoon Sandals to reach the ground below him. Unfortunate for his opponents, they were under him when it happened. They were stomped farther into the ground at the attack. Phillip deactivate them and activated them once more to continued stomping the three into the ground.

Once he felt his legs go numb, Phillip deactivate the Sandals for the last time and called the Jetbootsu to fly higher into the air. After a couple minutes of flying, he felt his oxygen deplete to zero and soon was forced to gasp for air.

" You idiot! We haven't create a space breathing power yet!" Gabriel yelled at him.

Phillip just grinned and thought, _Cannon Blaster. _A tube on wheels appeared above him. He was forced into a large ball, stuffed into the tube, and waited for a second. After that second, he felt himself being fired from the tube and hurled down to the Earth at break-neck speeds.

Below him, the boys had finally gotten out of their stunned and flattened state. They climbed out of their small crater.

How unfortunate are they today.

At the same time as they were out of the crater, Phillip's balled-up form crashed into the same place. The forest was covered in a large dust cloud created by the tremendous impact. The cloud lasted for a couple minutes before settling down.

Once the impact zone was cleared, a mile wide, 40 feet deep crater replaced a large sector of the forest. The three boys from before found themselves in their flattened state again and Phillip was just uncurling from his ball.

Phillip turned to the boys and said, " Ready to say ' uncle'?"

Butch stared at him and growled, " Make me!"

" Enough!" Phillip looked up from his sight to find two spectators standing at the edge of the crater.

One was a man that had graying brown hair and gray eyes. He gave a stern gave over his square glasses, which matched his stance in his gray suit, white blouse, and black tie.

The other was a woman with black pants and yellow shoes. She was wearing a black sweater under a yellow jacket that had black buttons going down the front. Giant red circle glasses covered her eyes and her hair was long,high, and white. A part of her hair was held high above her face.

The woman was the first to move. She jumped down onto the walls and slide down to the base. Phillip grew a questioning look until he heard something land beside him. The robot from before was now next to him and was waving her broken arm with her attached one over at the woman with a large grin on her face.

The woman, however, stopped in front of Phillip and slapped him hard. " You barbarian! You could have destroyed my daughter with that reckless attack!"

The robot put itself in front of the woman and Phillip's downed form. " Easy, mom. He saved me too, you know." The woman let out a huff as she pushed up her glasses, but kept away from Phillip. Instead, she started examining The robot's arm.

After a few quick inspections, asking the bot if it was alright, and getting a a positive response, the woman turned to the man, who slide down the walls a little bit ago, and said, " Dr. Brisbane, this operation was suppose to be a combat simulation test, not a slaughter! Such undisciplined, irresponsible, and barbaric actions by your subordinates is utterly unspeakable! This is an outrage!"

Phillip looked over to the man. _Brisbane? Now I know why Membrane isn't happy with this fellow. _

Brisbane spoke at the family. " I assure you, Mrs. Wakeman. This was all but a slight miscalculation. Well," - he looked over to Phillip as he said this- " maybe a slight bigger than a small miscalculation." He returned his attention to the family as he said, " It seems I clearly overestimated and underestimated the potentials of the Rowdyruffs. We will gladly compensate for any damages your robot- I mean daughter- has sustained." With that, a red weasel in a white lab coat came out of nowhere with a laptop hovering in front of him.

Wakeman turned back to her daughter, touched her cheek, and asked once more, " XJ9, are you sure you're alright?"

XJ9 blushed a bit at it's mother's touch and exclaimed, " Mom! I'm alright, it's just an arm... and please! You're embarrassing me." Butch, finally getting out of his flat form, gave a shit-eating grin. Phillip jerked and Butch flinched out of the grin. The other two were either passive ( the red one) or wasn't paying any attention ( the blue one).

Wakeman took the broken arm from XJ9 and the two climbed out of the crater, XJ9 giving Phillip a wave good-bye on the way up.

Brisbane looked down at Phillip. " Just so you know, you have messed up a well needed exercise for the Rowdyruffs and XJ9."

Phillip stared back at the scientist. " Well, make sure these guys don't ' catch my attention' by nearly destroying somebody else." With that, Phillip disappeared from their view.

__Scene Change__

Phillip reappeared in front of the Utonium. He waited for a second to look at the setting sun before walking in to the house. As soon as he took a step in it though, he was pushed back from a flying tackle-hug from Bubbles.

Once they landed on the sidewalk, Bubble looked up at him from his chest and asked, " Where have you been?!"

Phillip groaned as he sat up, causing Bubbles to fall into his lap, and said, " I'll tell you when I'm inside and have dinner."

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	6. A New Day and a Few Missing Limbs

" From what you said last night, you saw and fought off three boys that had darker version of our signature colors in their eyes and hair. Is that right?" Blossom said as the group walked down the halls of the school. They were in a small line at each other sides: Bubbles and Buttercup kept at the ends while Blossom pulled Phillip into the middle with her.

Phillip sighed, " Yes, I do believe that is what I said."

The three girls exchanged some looks and Blossom pulled Buttercup closer to have a quiet chat between the three. Phillip caught every word, and it came down to the three being unsure of the Rowdyruffs truly being back. Buttercup was determined that they were gone, and if they were back, they could be destroyed just as easily as last time, something Phillip couldn't get. Blossom was still on the unsure side. Only Bubbles was unfazed, though she did dim into the twilight zone a couple times. Blossom would shake her out of it and Bubbles would give a sheepish giggle.

Buttercup gave her own sigh and placed her hands behind her head as she said, " Besides, this school is getting too quiet. I could use some butt whooping about now."

Bubbles regained her skip as she countered, " Aww... C'mon. Why can't we just be ordinary grade schoolers for once. Besides, no one seems to believe that we're really superheroes."

To protest this, a girl in front of them with black hair with pigtails, circular glasses with pink rims and a couple sizes too big, and the standard school uniform of a blue and white uniform with a red bow around her neck, screamed, " Hey guys! There she is!"

In an instant, a lot more girls began to circle around the group and basically chanting " Buttercup!" as they surrounded them.

The girl from before pulled out a book and asked, " Buttercup! Can we have your autograph? In case your wondering, we are the members of the official BUTTERCUP FAN CLUB!"

Buttercup leaned back and asked, " Butterfan what?"

The girl explained. " You're a hero, Buttercup. A hero to every girl in this school. You went to face that monster head on even though you knew how dangerous it was. You were so brave and heroic."

Phillip heard Blossom mumble, " Being eaten alive isn't exactly what I call ' heroic'."

Phillip closed enough distance to Blossom to say, " It's fan club. It's their delusion that something is heroic when most wouldn't." He then snickered as he said, " Besides, I don't consider cuddling with a certain boy genius as ' heroic' either." Blossom shot him a glare, but the picture was ruined with her bright blush. Phillip let his snicker grow.

He stopped when a wailing cry of " Sensei!" that was laced with disturbing love entered his ears and shattered his eardrum.

The girl with the glasses explained, " Did I mention that we are also members of the Samurai Jack club?"

Buttercup flattened herself to the wall to avoid the endless wave of the fans as she said, " What is this? Clubsville?" Jack had greeted the group by rubbing the top of their heads, each girl giving a squeal of delight at the touch.

Jack finally reached Buttercup and said, " Hello, Buttercup." The girl whispered something into Buttercup's ear while said girl was giving a small blush.

Buttercup brought one of her legs to bend and said, " Um...hi?"

Blossom brought a palm to her forehead as she exclaimed, " I don't believe this. A Buttercup cult following, a samurai sensei..." She turned her head to the other two. " So what else is new?"

Phillip pointed in front of the girl. " Floating books." She and Dexter, who was hiding behind the infinite books, slammed into each other and fell back to the ground.

Bubbles added as she looked down at the two. " And a genius boy."

" Boy genius." Phillip corrected. Bubbles stood straight and gave an "oh" expression.

Blossom was the first to recover and began whipping Dexter's glasses with her arm as she gave a large amounts of apologies. When she handed back the glasses, however, she stared completely into Dexter's eyes.

Dexter asked, " You alright?"

Blossom broke out of her trance and began picking up Dexter's book, saying, " I'm fine. Here, let me help you with your books." Phillip picked two and placed them on Dexter's already growing stack. Blossom and Dexter left the hall with the intent to read some comic books.

Phillip turned to see Bubbles looking a little lonely. " You okay there, Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked at him and gave a smile. " I'm fine." Maybe it was because he too, once upon a time, wore an emotional mask; he was able to see through Bubbles' barrier and could tell she was feeling a lot more alone then she would allow.

Phillip took the girl by the hand and lead her to the arts room, saying, " Let's try drawing something. I'm sure that will help."

Bubbles pulled her hand out of his grasp and said, " It's okay. I don't want to be a burden." She just kept smiling.

Phillip frowned at her. " I'm not gonna let you keep yourself gloomy if I can help it. Come on, I never considered you as a burden. I just want you be happy."

Bubbles looked back him with slight surprise but then smiled a more happy smile. " Thank you." This time, she took his hand and pulled him to the art room with a larger grin then before. " Now, let's go draw!"

Phillip returned the grin with his own before remembering something and went pale. _I forgot I can't draw when gave that promise, didn't I?_ His only response was a resounding laugh.

So that day went like this: Phillip would try and draw something and would pound his head into the table he was sitting at whenever he felt it looked bad, which was all the time. Bubbles look at his drawings and would say that they would bad, which gave Phillip another reason to grind his head against the table. He just couldn't see what she say and it irritated him. Not at Bubbles, just at himself.

So after a couple torturous minutes in the arts room, the teacher let them move around the school. Phillip and Bubbles took a walk outside for a bit. They spotted Dexter and Blossom under a tree reading something called " Justice Friends". Phillip gave them some teasing for a bit until the two decided to use the books they gathered as ammunition. Phillip ducked weaved into cover behind his own tree with Bubbles right behind him.

Phillip looked at Bubbles. " How long do you think they'll keep throwing books?"

She looked out from behind the tree. She quickly pulled back in when a copy of " Wizardology" came zooming by. Bubbles said, " I think it's gonna be a little while longer."

Phillip sighed, before spotting something coming at them from the side. " Get down!" He pushed Bubbles down to the floor as a soccer ball flew past them. Once the threat of decapitation was gone, Phillip looked behind them to see Buttercup rubbing the back of her head sheepishly from behind a soccer goal, which now had a soccer ball-sized hole in the netting.

Phillip looked down at Bubbles, who was staring with a surprised expression, and said, " You okay?"

She turned a slight red.

Gabriel chuckled from Phillip's head and said, " Look like you got another girlfriend."

Phillip mentally groaned. _You do remember what I told you, right?_

" Yes," Gabriel said, though with a bored tone. " You said ' there isn't a chance in hell some one would like you.'"

_Exactly._

" Even though three girls from the last dimension would suggest otherwise."

_I'm still trying to deduce their reasoning._

" You can't say it was just out of love."

_Love is for those around me. Meaning there isn't enough for me._

" We'll see about that at a later date."

" Hey!" Phillip looked to his right to see a foot coming at his head. He lifted his arm to block the attack and heard Buttercup ask, " What are you doing to Bubbles?!"

He ignored Buttercup to look back at Bubbles. " Are you okay?" She nodded and Phillip dropped Buttercup's leg to take Bubbles by the hand to pull her up as he got up.

Buttercup aimed a punch at Phillip, who blocked it, and yelled. " You didn't answer my question."

Phillip looked back at her. " I was getting her out of the way of a rogue soccer ball."

Buttercup realized what that meant and blush with embarrassment. She lowered her arm and muttered, " Sorry."

Blossom flew over head back to the school. Dexter appeared next to Phillip to say, " I would ask if you were happy about your actions, but I can already tell you are." Phillip rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Dexter followed Blossom into the school.

Phillip looked over his remaining company. " So, what do you want to do?"

Buttercup brought her fists together. " Let's play a round of soccer." Bubbles looked unsure to what next to do.

Phillip thought to through a bit before saying, " I guess that could work for now." Seeing Bubbles' newest expression, he added, " Bubbles doesn't play if she doesn't want to." Buttercup sighed a bit before allowing the rules.

__Scene Change__

Buttercup slammed her locker shut. " I'm never playing against you in soccer again. Ever."

" I'm sorry if I'm too fast to catch," Phillip said. " I'm just blessed with unsurpassed speeds." Phillip then noticed Blossom coming from down the hall. " Besides, we have someone important coming."

Buttercup turned to the girl and said, " C'mon, leader girl. It's time to go- Hey! What are you..." Blossom, with in the split second Buttercup was in range, grabbed hold of her in a hug. Phillip saw the tears that flowed from Blossom's eyes.

Bubbles was the next one up to receive a hug from the downtrodden Blossom. Bubbles asked, " Blossom, what's wrong?" There was no reply other than Buttercup's reaction towards a boy with glasses and the standard boy uniform that guided Blossom here. She was ten seconds from venting some frustration on the situation on the poor kid.

Blossom spoke. " Buttercup, no! Don't hurt him, I'm alright." She took some steps away from them with her back turned as she continued. " Look, you guys go on home. I'll catch up with you later, I just need some time... alone." With that, Blossom left the building, leaving the group standing there.

Buttercup asked, with the boy still in her grasp, " What was that all about?"

Phillip watched as Blossom left, watched as she sat down on a lone hill in the school grounds, before saying, " I'll talk to her. You girls go on ahead. I'll be back with Blossom in a little while." With that, the group split into three groups: Bubbles and Buttercup leaving for home, Phillip going to talk to Blossom, and the boy running away from Buttercup with all his might.

Phillip made slow progress up the hill, just so Blossom could have that alone time she asked for. Dark clouds covered the sky as he walked, and a curious sight came into view.

A small being in a green dog costume that had black for the legs, paws, and ears appeared beside Blossom. Blossom noticed it too and asked in something. All it did was a fancy dance that made the large zipper in the front of the costume that was connected to the red collar wiggly around. It's final movements was it throwing out it's two front " paws" towards Blossom. An explosion forced Blossom back a bit and Phillip was ten seconds from intervening when another person appeared.

A girl came from the smoke of the explosion. She had white hair and white irises, making it hard to tell if she had irises or not. Her clothes were that of the Powerpuffs formal outfit except white. She had a hair band that kept her hair back as she stared at Blossom for a minute.

The girl broke the contact for a minute to pick the green " dog" up, speak to it, and placed it behind her. Blossom asked a question of some sort and the girl simply attacked Blossom.

Phillip didn't think. In an instant, he found himself in front of Blossom to catch a jab the girl threw. He pulled back to bring the girl off balance and slammed a kick into her stomach. She was sent away, but a couple feet.

The girl picked herself off the floor and stared Phillip in the eyes. " Who are you? Her little protector?"

Phillip settled with a unforgiving glare that would stop the devil himself in his tracks as Phillip said, " Would you like to test the theory?"

" Where did you come from?" Blossom asked Phillip.

He turned around and replaced his stare into a smile. " I was going to talk to you to relieve the load, but then these two show up and, you know."

" Sorry to interrupt, but... kick to your head from the white girl!" Phillip took Gabriel's warning in an instant and slapped the kick away. This left the girl spinning in the air and for Phillip to land a punch to her gut. Once again, she was pushed back to where she started.

The next moment, Phillip felt some slight dread as a voice called from the field. " Now, now, Bell. Look what you've gotten yourself into. I'm sure your dad wouldn't like this."

Blossom and Phillip turned to the voice and Blossom gasped, " It... it can't be. Mandark?!

A boy with half-moon glasses, a white button-up with a black tie, brown shorts that didn't hit the knees, black shoes and grayish socks, and pale skin snickered at them. " Right you are! And playtime's over! Take them down, my minions!"

" Yes sir!" came resounding from the " minions". More robotic dragon's came out from behind Mandark. One had blue armor with gray gloves, helmet, and joints. It carried a sword in it's hands and no eyes were seen. Another was a brown dragon with a gray under jaw and limb. A red eye was seen jut above it's teeth. This one had more spikes to it, running down it's spine and on it's knees. The last one was a large, spiked iron ball with crazed eyes on it's front and four dragon head and necks attached.

Phillip, though, was unimpressed. The blue one got there first and had it's armor shattered from one of Phillip's punches. The brown came up to bat and took three shots to it's noggin to give it the intelligence to stay on the ground unconscious. The iron ball one got the hint that it wasn't well liked just from Phillip's gaze and high-tailed it.

Mandark grumbled, " Coward." He then stretched tall and looked Phillip in the eyes. " No matter. I had a back-up plan if there incompetent fools couldn't finish their task." He yelled into the distance. " Samantha! Bring in the MegaBee."

Just then, a mech-sized, humanoid bee jumped over some mountains to land behind Mandark. It had red for the main color, though the abdomen had a red-yellow pattern. Black bolts held the upper and lower arms together while two yellow ones held the arms to the body. It had white gloves on it's hands and was wearing a chiefs hat on the top of it's head. It's legs held together by some more black bolts. A yellow hexagon was found in the middle of it's forehead. For a stinger, it had a large drill instead.

Mandark pointed at them and said, " Mince them." With that, the large mech started throwing mechanical hamburgers that were armed with razor sharp blades at each end. Phillip pushed Blossom away from the first one and dodged it as well. A second one appeared and Phillip jumped over that one. From that point on, Phillip was caught in between a blur of flying, deadly burgers and trying to get close enough to fight the mech. He took flight using the Jetbootsu, but nothing changed in the battle.

After a few minutes of dodging, moving in, and retreating, Phillip saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to keep an eye on the death burgers and the new view and he felt some furious anger rush through him.

The bots he had destroyed seconds before regenerated and had overwhelmed Blossom. But that wasn't the thing that got to him. It was they way they held her after their victory. Some of them tried holding her like a trophy while others went for a more perverted manner.

Phillip completely turned from the hamburgers and shot towards the three minions.

" Look out!" Gabriel roared from inside his head.

Phillip turned his head slightly as a hamburger came to fly a little closer than what Phillip felt comfortable. He tried descending at the last second, but it was too little to late.

Luckily, he escaped from the close encounter with his life. Most of him was able to escape, but at a price. One leg was a little slow to respond and was removed from his being by on of the many blades. The severed limb spiraled to the ground as Phillip started to free fall.

At first, he was stunned with shock. Then pain enveloped him being, leaving him to jerk in agony when realizing it. Then, he found himself laughing hysterically like the other times he found himself in torment or otherwise. Upon hitting the ground, the pain grew and so did his laughter.

Mandark stalked up to him. " How the mighty have fallen. You wish to save others, yet you can't even save yourself. A pity really." He turned to his minions. " Take her to the base. I have some talking to do with Bell." He was about to walk off when Phillip grabbed him by the ankle.

" I... won't... let you..." Phillip said through his laughter. Mandark kicked the hand off and walked over to Bell. Once close, Bell picked Mandark up and the two flew off.

Phillip screeched in his head, _Heal this. Now!_

" First," Gabriel said, " we need you to calm down. I know your father told you laughing helps the pain go away, but you need to stop."

_Can't. I've tried pulling myself together once. Didn't work. Besides, I feel it starting to hurt more than help right now. _He felt tears begin to sting his eyes. _Great, just when I promised myself not to show weakness._

Gabriel sighed, " Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the ability I taught you needs to recharge for another mouth or so."

Phillip groaned inwardly. _Fine. Guess I'm crawling then. _

" You don't even know where to go."

_Of course I do_, Phillip replied as he sniffed the air around him. _Follow the scent of oil and reptile._ With that, Phillip began to drag himself to follow the scent the minions left behind.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	7. Mandark's Lair and Returning Home

_How much farther does the scent do?_

Gabriel hummed before saying, " Another couple feet. See those turrets?"

Phillip turned his head to the right in time to watch the turrets pointed out being crushed under the feet of a large, blue mech. _You mean the shattered remains of the turrets?_

" Yes, yes," Gabriel sighed. " That should signal where the base is, which in front of you as of...now."

Phillip returned to his front to see a gray, cylinder-shaped fortress with a rounded end at the top that had long pillars shooting out of the base. A large amount of telescopes whirled around the outside at each side. One of the sides had a cable line to it. Another thing was the windows were all next to each other in large groups at the ends, but with differences; one side having red windows and the other having yellow. The foundation was a mimicry of Mandark's glasses.

Phillip then noticed movement a little way off. A boy was rushing towards the fortress without much thinking of his own life. Orange hair and a flash from the glasses reflecting the explosion behind it was all Phillip needed. _Gabriel, I know this is gonna be a bit awkward as I do this, but could you summon one of the Jetbootsu?_

" On it," was Gabriel's reply. Phillip felt his last foot being covered up with a new clothing and looked back for a second. His wound hadn't healed with his moving and left a long blood trail from where he started, but Phillip couldn't have cared much anyway.

_Jetbootsu!_ At Phillip's thought, the one boot shot a blue flame from it's heel and toes. He was now gliding across the ground, but slightly lopsided. He placed his hand on the ground to keep himself steady and used a good amount of his strength to keep his injury off the ground.

He kept out of sight as he watched Dexter scale up the fortress and destroyed some turrets with some metal D's, similar to Batman's batarang. Dexter entered the building via a door opening at the top of it.

_I could try that way, but..._ Phillip looked at the base to see a small emergency exit, _… then I wouldn't have the fun of being stealthy. _The flames muffled themselves and Phillip flew to the door. He gave it a punch once near it, causing it to fly inwards, and flew in. He sent an electrical pulse through the walls to disrupt all alarms throughout the building. He saw several bots on the way to Dexter's position, but all of them were just heaps of metal at moment.

After a couple of minutes of traveling through the place, he found the only room that had light. He landed on his stomach beside the door and peered over the edge to find something that was insane, serious, and amusing all at the same time.

Mandark and Dexter was fighting it out in the selected room. At first they battled with yo-yos that had spikes in the slit ( Dexter) and tops with with drills at the bottom and knives around the circle part ( Mandark). Then they switched to boxing, fencing, even using lightsabers, yes lightsabers, to face off with. The pillow-fight, however, just made Phillip's palm transfer to his face.

He then saw Blossom trying her hardest to get out of her glass, cylinder prison. She used a laser that came out of her eyes, but that didn't do anything. She then headbutted it; that led to her going unconscious and the glass remaining where it is.

Phillip kept his eyes on the prison as water fill it up from the bottom, which was capped with a metal circle. _Gab, what are the resistances of the glass. _

" As far as I can tell: heat proof, laser proof, diamond proof, bullet proof, and head proof." Phillip resisted the urge to clamp his palm over his face again.

_So not electric proof._

" Not that I can see."

Phillip grinned and brought out the Eye of Dashi from his pocket. He aimed at a small piece of the side of the glass at the bass and fired. The bolt of lightning slide through the glass easily, causing water to gush out to give Blossom some more breathing room. The others noticed this and turned to Phillip.

Mandark snarled. " I should have just killed you back in that field!"

Phillip rolled onto his stomach and into the doorway, all the while laughing. " Yeah, well. You didn't."

Mandark tried stomping past Dexter, but was pulled back so Dexter could slam an uppercut into his chin. Mandark flew back and landed unconscious in front of Phillip.

Dexter walked over to Phillip, pausing for a second upon seeing his bleeding stump, and picked him up. " You must like getting yourself in trouble."

Phillip chuckled. " Only when I have to." Dexter placed him back down to lean against a broken generator and then walked over to Blossom's prison. Once the prison was shattered by his super gauntlets, Dexter took Blossom by the hand and brought her out.

Blossom didn't waste time to run over to Phillip's side. " You shouldn't have followed me! Now look at you!"

Phillip laughed at the concerned tone she gave him. " Don't worry about me. Time to get out of here." Dexter walked by and knelt down to Phillip. Phillip looked at him and said, " Remember that time when I fainted after fighting that dragon creature awhile back?" Dexter nodded. " Well, I'm ten seconds from doing just that. So, if you don't mind, could you look out for me for a little bit?"

He wasn't able to hear the response as he fell unconscious, finally fatigued from his travels and his blood loss.

__Scene Change__

Phillip woke up in a very different room. White walls and ceiling, blue carpet flooring, and a regular looking bed with white sheeting. He was on the bed, his head on the gray pillow and his body on the mattress.

He started to move, but couldn't fully move as something held his stomach down. Phillip looked down and found a sight that made him blush. Bubbles was using his stomach as a pillow as she slept in a silver, metal chair. He didn't need to ask anyone why; she was watching over him as he was out.

He felt slightly better then the moment before. Phillip looked down at his missing limb to see the stump covered in bandage wrap. That lowered his scared emotion and he fell back down.

After a few minutes of laying there, doing nothing special, Phillip felt Bubbles twisting her head, causing a weird feeling arise in his stomach.

Gabriel chuckled from inside his head. " You were saying about not having a true girlfriend?"

Phillip blushed but replied anyway, _I still don't think she likes me. I believe she's just... worried about my condition._

" Like a girlfriend."

_Shut it, you._

Phillip then felt the weight lifted off of his abdomen and sat up enough to look at his stomach. Blue, tired eyes met the dark brown ones. Bubbles' eyes widened before she tackled Phillip back onto the bed.

The next second came when Phillip felt a stinging pain on his cheek and his head sliding to side. Bubbles' eyes were covered in tears, but held the fierce gaze she had on Phillip as her hand hovered with it's back to Phillip.

She spoke with the same stern tone her face gave. " Don't you ever do that again. Ever." Phillip just chuckled, but got a fist slammed into his chest. " This isn't funny! You got hurt and..." She then began to cry.

Phillip pulled her into a hug and said, " I promise. I won't make you worry you again." She just cried onto his shoulder. A few seconds of the position, a ruckus was heard from outside. " What was that?"

Bubbles leaned out of the hug and wiped away the remaining tears. " I'll go check." She grew the stern face again as she said, " Stay in bed." Phillip gave a smile and a salute and Bubbles got off the bed to walk out of the room.

Once without company, all Phillip could do was go back to sleep. However, Gabriel had over plans. " I need to tell you something. Come to your mind-scape for a second."

Phillip groaned, but focused on the pull the back of his head was giving him.

__Mind-Scape: Enter__

Phillip awoken in a room that had a Rome theme to it with white pillars, walls, and everything. Two dragons was found looking down on him; one black and the other yellow. The eyes on the black on matched his scales while the other was electric blue as they stared at him. Both had bat-like wings that would open from time to time.

Gabriel sat in between the two behemoths. His black hung low over his blue eyes as he looked at a rotating helix in front of him. He then turned to Phillip and smiles. " Ah, the man of the hour. Just in time."

Phillip rose an eyebrow and said, " You called me in here. What do you want?"

Gabriel never lost his smile as he waved Phillip close. Phillip closed the distance and looked at the same helix Gabriel was staring at a second ago.

Phillip could only ask, " What is that?"

Gabriel's smile seem to grow as he said, " That would be your DNA. I've been tampering with it for a while now. I'm hoping to see if I can give you more powers."

Phillip's eyes widen before wrapping his arms around Gab's head pulled upwards, effectively strangling him. " What the heck are you doing that?! I rather not be mutated!"

Gabriel wretched himself from the grip to say, " I'm not going to cause an error between the process. It's just to give you some new strengths for a later date. Besides, I'd heel the mutation before it could happen. There's nothing to worry about."

Phillip crossed his arms in front his chest and huffed. " Fine. Where will you be getting these new powers? Making them up as they go?"

Gabriel shook his head as his grin finally vanished. " No. I've taken DNA samples from the other super-humans you have found. Through this, I can place new powers to your cells to make you more powerful. No strings attached."

Phillip didn't lower his brow as he looked up to find several orbs of various colors. " And those would be?"

Gabriel didn't look up as he answered, " Those are the other elemental dragons. I brought bits and pieces from the Xiaolin Dimension and one bit from this world. The only dragon I'm missing would be the Dragon of Light."

Phillip stared down at Gab before saying, " Which one was found here?"

" The Dragon of Sound. I got it from... well, I'll let that one be a surprise." Gabriel gave a mocking smile as he said this. Phillip growled at this.

Just then, Phillip felt a pull from his body. Gabriel must have sensed it to as he said, " I would believe you have some more company. We'll finish this conversation later." Phillip nodded and concentrated on the feeling. He was then sucked away from the others.

__Mind-Scape__

He opened his eyes once more to the bedroom from before. He looked over to see Bubbles had returned and now holding his hand. " So, what was the commotion?"

Bubbles slightly jumped from him speaking, seeing as she wasn't looking at him at the moment, but calmed herself into a smile and said, " Just Buttercup jumping into Blossom's and Dexter's moment and yelling. Nothing unusual." She then stared at his missing leg and turned distressed. " I'm sorry."

Phillip took noticed to what her sight laid and sighed. " You weren't there. You can't think yourself as the reason I lost a leg. Besides," Phillip gave her a grin to return her downtrodden expression, " that's usually my job."

Bubbles looked back at him with teary eyes. " But if I went with you, you would have-"

Phillip interrupted, " I told you to let me handle it. I didn't think it would get hectic. So I should be the one thinking about Blossom's injuries." With that, Phillip remembered something. " That's another thing: how is Blossom and Dexter? Are they okay?"

Bubbles nodded. " Blossom got out of it without more than a broken arm. Dexter was crushed in a robot's hand and has several cracked ribs, but that's about it. You were the worst to wear."

Phillip just sighed. " That's good."

He received a slap to the top of his head for that as Bubbles said with irritation in her voice. " That's not good. You were losing blood fast, and..." She returned to her pained expression. " Promise me you won't do something like that again."

Phillip laughed. " I thought I already did that."

She held out her pinky. " Pinky Promise." Phillip pulled out his own pinky and entangled it with hers.

" Promise." Bubbles brightened at the response.

" Ahem." Bubbles and Phillip looked towards the doorway and found Buttercup staring at them intensely with her arms crossed. " Should I know something?" The two shared a glance before they blushed.

Bubbles, however, was the first to react. She pulled her hand away, grabbed Buttercup, and rushed out the door with a rushed, " I'll see you in the morning!"

Phillip fell back on his back as Gabriel's voice rang through his head. " Didn't I tell you that you have a new girlfriend?"

_Stow it._

Bubbles ran into the room for a last report. " Just so you know, that one guy with black hair that was with you in that place is in the same room as Dexter. Is that okay?" Phillip's response came from him slamming himself onto the floor and crawling towards the door, despite Bubble's cries against it.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	8. Regain and Re-beat

" Remind me." Phillip said with his arms crossed. " Why do I have to be flow to school again?" Over the last few weeks, Phillip was either in the guest room or was pushed into a wheelchair before flown to school by the Powerpuff Girls.

Bubbles giggled from above him. " Because, silly! You still can't walk!"

Buttercup looked back at the two. " What do you mean ' can't'? He's never gonna walk again."

Bubbles mask almost faltered, but brought her smile back just as quick. " Well, maybe we can find a replacement?"

Buttercup huffed. " I really don't care what happens." She quietly added. " Not after what he told us."

A few days after Phillip could move, he had accidentally used heat vision to burn a decent sized hole through two walls and almost singed Buttercup's hair off. They traced the hole back to him and basically demanded for answers, though Bubbles was nicer about it. He told them how he got it, and they seemed less likely to trust him. However, Bubbles was still fine about the changes and still visited him on a regular basis, even if most of the time was when he slept.

Bubbles would also play Phillip's nurse. She would appear as soon as Phillip even grunted. She was the one that would grab Phillip food for his meals. Sure, it was flattering that someone would do that for him, but it also made him feel like a complete jerk that he couldn't take the load off her hands.

Anyway, Phillip did have time to train his powers, despite his physical limitations. The professor, though slightly more aware than before, would have the girls leave Phillip a large weight and would have him lift it. Buttercup would literally drop it into his lap, leaving some wounds that took some more weeks to heal. Blossom would sometimes give him the cold shoulder to have more time with Dexter, leaving the weight on the floor. However, after Dexter was fit enough to walk, Blossom spent more time around him. A bad part was that she would start speaking about how sorry she was for being weak at that time. That laid another layer of guilt on Phillip.

And Dexter? He was released a couple days back. Lucky for him, he was some what of a fast healer. That was one of Blossom's more happy of days. Though after was terrible, if you couldn't see from before. Dexter was also full of joy; he could leave the annoyance that was called Mandark.

Speaking of which, " I also like to know why I must follow these restrictions. I am-" Phillip punched Mandark in the arm, slightly bruising it. They were both placed in Bubbles' care, leaving to jerk a little when the jab connected.

Blossom looked back. " Quit it, you two. I rather not have you injured longer than needed." Phillip nodded while Mandark just crossed his arms.

Mandark, though not as badly damaged as the other three, was diagnosed with a concussion. This left the boy genius under the Utonium roof for a couple more days, if not weeks. Fortunately, the professor was doing his best to come up with a concoction that should lower the effects that would get Mandark on his feet faster. Phillip was waiting for the potion to blow up in the professor's face, but continued to hope it would actually work.

Another thing about having Mandark still in the house was the untold hostilities. Blossom would stop giving Mandark a stare. Dexter and Phillip were the only ones that let go of the attack; though Dexter would also glare when reminded of what nearly happened to Blossom. Buttercup was always ten seconds ready to have an excuse to hit the genius, and Bubbles would look at Phillip's missing leg, and would jump into the fray. That may be the main reason the professor was working on the formula.

As the group flew farther in the city, they found something was would have been funny, but came up as just weird. A large purple monster was roaming around. A mass of tentacles wrapped around cars and other objects that the mass of eyes could see. It gave a massive roar that shook some buildings to the foundation. The skin was see-through, and in it's body was something similar to gelatin and Dexter. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea to play hero today. Mandark didn't stop laughing at the sight.

Dexter saw them and pulled his head out of the monster, must have been jelly-like as well, and yelled, " I'm afraid we've run out of time, girls! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! Only one hope left!"

Bubbles looked down to Phillip. " What's his problem?"

Phillip shrugged. " Don't know." He looked over at the leader. " Would you mind playing the freeze-and-crush scenario again?" His only response was a smile.

Blossom reached the monster first and breathed on it. In a couple seconds, the jelly was replaced with ice that would shiver every so often. Buttercup placed herself beside it and lifted the monster onto her hands. With a grin and a slight throw, she sent it into the air. Bubbles dropped Mandark down onto the ground, and carried herself and Phillip to "catch" the monster. Bubbles tossed Phillip just above the monster and followed him towards the monster. Phillip slammed a punch into the right side of the monster while Bubbles' kick when through it like a hot knife in butter.

Dexter fell from the rubble, but was caught by Blossom. She said, " Hi! Don't worry, we gotcha."

Dexter stammered, " Um...hi?" Bubbles caught Phillip before he could hit the ground, before flying over to Mandark and picked him up as well.

Buttercup crossed her arms. " Blossom! Come on, we don't have time for you to make googly eyes!" Blossom gave an indignant " Hey!" in reply.

Bubbles gave a giggle at this before saying, " I wonder what they're serving for lunch."

Buttercup said something, but couldn't be heard over Phillip's growling stomach. Bubbles' giggles increased to the point that she almost let go of Mandark. She was quick to regain her grip.

Blossom took this point to lead the group to the school. " Then let's go!" The other followed while Dexter stuttered some words that didn't make much sense.

__Scene__

Blossom and Buttercup were the first to land. Buttercup said, " Finally! I'm starving!" while Blossom was checking on Dexter's well-being, seeing as he looked dizzy from his first ride on the Powerpuff Express.

Bubbles cleared her throat. " Um, Blossom? Could you...?"

Blossom looked up from her inspection before realizing what Bubbles wanted. " Oh, right." She reached into Dexter's backpack and pulled out a silver cube. She threw in front of Phillip and a wheelchair sprung from it. Dexter made sure to bring this cube when the school week was around. Phillip would usually disapprove of any thing that had transpired for the next couple days, but Bubbles would force him to accept the help. That was one scary day that he will never tell. Ever.

Once placed into his chair, Phillip placed his hands onto the wheels and pushed on them. They moved forward with a jolt. He shook in it a bit to face the door. With another push to the chair and a call of " See ya!", he moved through the doorway and towards the lunchroom. Bubbles followed with a giggle, Buttercup with a groan, and Blossom helped steady Dexter towards to lunch.

Once in the cafeteria and gotten food, the group went their separate ways. Blossom watched as Dexter read one of the books he brought with him. She was so absorbed in what she was doing, she barely even touched her food.

Buttercup couldn't sit down anywhere without being flanked by her fan club. She sat behind Bubbles and was shown a couple pictures the group had gathered. One turned her completely red in the face and it wouldn't settle down.

Phillip chuckled through his sandwich as he looked at the fluttered girl. He was sitting beside Bubbles and the two friends she made at some time. One was blonde haired girl with a hairdo that made it look she had a horn on either side of her head. Her outfit was the same blue and white one most had. Her name was Mandy. The last one was the gamer girl from before Phillip entered the school. Her name came up as Gaz.

Bubbles leaned onto her hands as she finished her conversation. "... Yeah, monsters may be scary, but as long as we work together, we can beat them up." The other girls didn't seem to hear her while Phillip had his mouth full.

A shock shivered through him and he turned. A girl walked past him with her lunch, never looking anywhere but forward and down. She had a pale complexion which differed greatly to her black hair that had two long pigtails to it. The pigtails were held by two red ribbons. The school uniform covered her slim form.

The others must have noticed, seeing as Bubbles asked, " Who is that girl?" Phillip believed the slight malice in her tone was a figment of his imagination.

Mandy looked at Bubbles with interest as Phillip twisted back towards the table. She said, " That's Olga." Gaz kept her eyes on Olga for a few seconds before returning to her game.

Bubbles turned her entire attention. " Why haven't I seen her before?"

Mandy grew a tick mark and crushed her milk as she said, " She's too busy."

" Too busy?" Bubbles asked. There a slight interest in her question.

Mandy explained. " She sat at our table. You would have seen her by now, if she hadn't quit everything except her... dancing."

Phillip lost interest at this point and decided to watch the two buffoons behind everyone. Billy and Ed created a mountain made of cereal in the middle of the cafeteria. After climbing to the top of the creation, Ed placed himself on his stomach and Billy climbed onto his back. They then slid back down to ground level, though Ed eliminated a side of the mountain by eating it along the way.

In another instant, Phillip found himself being pulled from his place and brought right next to Olga. Bubbles reappeared in his vision to ask Olga, " You run the dance troupe? Hi, I'm Bubbles!" Phillip groaned at this.

Olga said with a bored expression, " Oh, I'm Olga. Yes, I'm on the dance troupe." She then turned to Phillip and asked, " And you are?"

Phillip leaned forward to offer his hand. " Phillip. Nice to meet you." Olga looked at his hand before disregarding it for her milk. Phillip pulled back to his seat. As Olga drank, Bubbles went through a long list of questions and sentences. A list that would make this story a lot longer than needed, so let's move on.

After Bubbles' endless stream of chatter, Olga said, " You like dancing, huh?" Bubbles gave " Oh, yes!" for a response. Olga gave a smile and continued. " Maybe you should come to the try-outs in the auditorium. After school today."

Bubbles liked the sound of that. " Really? There are try-outs?"

Olga confirmed this as she left. " Yes. I'd like to see what you can do."

" I'll be there!" With that response, Bubbles grabbed Phillip by his wheelchair and was dragged after Blossom and Dexter, who had left a few minutes before them. Bubbles was like a bloodhound when she needed to find someone.

In a few minutes, the two found Dexter and Blossom in the science room. The board behind them told everyone about their science projects. There were limitations, though Dexter had a worse handicap then most. His strengths laid in mechanics and robots were forbidden for him to use.

Anyway, Bubbles told Blossom about the try-outs. Blossom was a little unsure. " A dance troupe?"

Bubbles nodded. " Right after school! Isn't that great?"

Blossom said, " I guess, Bubbles, but... well." She turned to Dexter and continued, " I think Dexter and I are going to try and figure out what to do for the big science project! Right?"

Dexter turned away from the microscope and said, " Ah...yes. My original project idea was sound, but the attempted experimentation was regrettable. Not what I might refer to as... an optimum solution to a suitable grade."

" Are you talked about the walking jelly that the Powerpuffs destroyed mere minutes ago?" asked Phillip. Dexter just blushed and didn't return Phillip's smirk.

At that moment, the bell rung and Buttercup walked in. She, however, was pulled in by Bubbles as she said, " Ah, come on! You can do that later? Look! Buttercup wants to go!"

Buttercup stumbled in and stammered, " ...Huh? Where do I want to go?"

Bubbles turned to her. " Dancing, of course!"

" Da..." Buttercup stuttered. " Wh..." She then sighed and said, " No."

Bubbles was confused. " What? Why?"

" Uh... look, Bubbles. No offense, but... kendo try-outs are today! I can't miss you, you know! There's going to be fighting! Martial Arts! Swords! Action!" Buttercup told Bubbles.

Her fan clan came in and said, " And Jack!" Buttercup's face grew red and chased the giggling group out of the room.

" Heh." Blossom laughed as she walked close. " I guess that means Buttercup can't go. And, well... Bubbles, we'd really love to go to the try-outs with you, but-"

Bubbles didn't let her finish that thought. " Oh, good! We'll get to wear fancy things. You'll love it!" Blossom stuttered a negative, but Bubbles wouldn't change her mind.

She turned to Phillip. " You can get yourself home, right?"

Phillip's response came from him calling upon the Ring of the Nine Dragons from inside him. Another seconds later, a second Phillip appeared beside him, though this one still had both legs.

Phillip stared back up to Bubbles. " I'll come with you while this one watches over Buttercup. Hopefully, she won't get too ' interactive' in the battles." Bubbles just kept her awed expression as she nodded.

__Scene Change__

Phillip watched from his seat in the back stage as Bubbles twirled around in her pink ballerina dress. He, Dexter, and Mandark sat there as Blossom also changed.

Mandark watched Bubbles with remorse. " I... am beginning to grow skeptical about the merits of this endeavor."

Dexter shared the same expression. " Even in the interest of post-endeavor science... coming here..."

" Was perhaps..."

At this time, Blossom stepped out of the dressing room, placed her hand behind her head as she leaned forward, and asked, " How do I look?"

At the exact second after that, Dexter finished the thought he and Mandark was exchanging: " Not the best idea."

Blossom flushed as she stuttered. " W-What? Is it... does it look... bad? Dexter? Whats-" Phillip moved himself a little to show her the view they were sitting through. " Oh. Oh, Dexter! I'm sorry!. Come on..." Dexter was pulled from the floor by Blossom and the two went over to the seats.

Mandark sighed and Phillip followed suit. Phillip then said, " You should follow them. Sitting here is only gonna bring back unhappy memories." Mandark didn't say a word as he followed through with the suggestion.

The group had found Mandark still going through the lunch line, trying to pick out the best combination of food produce. That was sad, as there was little to pick out from the line. Phillip felt that Mandark was hiding from someone, and he felt it was from the girl before.

Anyway, Bubbles made a quick leave when two people walked onto the stage. The first was a woman with a black hair with a curl in it over her forehead. She wore a blue suit that had a white blouse underneath. The other was bald man wearing a gray suit with a white shirt underneath. A scar was found under his left eye, which had no pupil or iris. This confirmed that it was blind.

The bald one spoke first. " Okay,okay. Settle down, ladies. If you're not aware by now, Ms. Pataki has taken yet another serious of personal days. Somewhere in Europe if I'm not mistaken."

There were a series of groans from the crowd and Olga, on stage and in her tutu, said, " Look, some of us knew this already. Try-outs, you know?"

A shadow fell upon baldy, causing his eyes to glow yellow, as he said. " Yes, well, same-named favorites aside, I have found a more suitable replacement."

This was the woman's signal to wave and say with a smile, " Hello, everyone! My name is Ms. Honeydew! I hope we can be good friends." Olga looked into the crowd and her eyes landed on three people. Her mouth nearly dropped, but she fixed her mistake fast enough that no one noticed. Well, minus Phillip.

Phillip turned to see Blossom, Dexter, and Mandark about to leave. " Those two must feel extremely bad." Olga must have noticed as well because looked a little shocked at the movements.

Ms. Honeydew turned to the bald man. " Thank you, Mr. Skarr, for a lovely welcome. Now," She then turned to the crowd. " are we all ready to begin." Bubbles screamed " Oh, yes!" in response.

Ms. Honeydew grinned. " Wonderful! Now, if everyone interested in joining would come onst-." That's when the lights went out.

Everyone began screaming, but Phillip was already thinking. _How much longer? _

Gabriel answered fastest. " Now!"

Phillip felt his missing limb slowly begin to replace itself, and he immediately sprung from his wheelchair. He ran to front of the stage using the Falcon's Eye and pulled out his sword from his being.

Suddenly, the lights restored itself. Phillip placed his sword back into his soul within a second so no one could see it.

Olga called out from the side of the stage. " Okay, calm down! The lights just went out again... typical!" Phillip looked back over to the entrance, where Blossom just released Dexter's wind pipe while Mandark laughed at his old rival.

Ms. Honeydew looked towards the ceiling. " What happened?"

Olga walked next to her. " You should know, Ms. Honeydew: the stage equipment here stinks! It's always breaking! Ms. Pataki and I have looking for someone to work on the system, but we still can find anyone." She then looked at Phillip. " Weren't you handicapped a few seconds ago?"

Phillip looked at his new limb. " Let's just say I'm special like that." Olga just shrugged and turned her attention back to Ms. Honeydew who said, " Oh, dear. Is it that complicated?"

Olga turned her head to the entrance and back again. She then said, " Oh, yes. It's been **TERRIBLE.** The technical booth is a **MESS**. If only we could find someone **SMART** enough to tackle the problem! Someone really **BRILLIANT**. I mean, it would take some sort of of **GENIUS** to fix it. And use it!" If those weren't subtle hints, Phillip would have to be part duck, which he wasn't.

Dexter and Mandark took a minute, but turned none the less to ask, " Did someone say... Genius?" The way they said this with the extremely large grins plastered on their faces made Phillip shiver slightly. They disappeared from the entrance and reappeared on stage in front of Olga, sparkling.

Dexter summed up the situation. " You have a problem with the technical limitations of your stage system."

Phillip would have listened a little better, but Bubbles had the exact timing to tackle hug him. " You're good again!" Phillip couldn't hold the surprising weight change and fell onto his back. Bubbles sat on his stomach and placed her hands on his chest to smile down on him.

Phillip groaned. " Yes, I have my leg back. Now, may I have my breathe as well?" Bubbles realized what that meant and jumped off. Phillip pulled himself onto his feet and returned the hug Bubbles gave him a while back. She blushed at the contact.

Phillip released the hug after a couple seconds to see Dexter, Mandark, Olga, and Blossom walking to the back of the auditorium for the technical booth. Phillip walked up to them while Bubbles filed in line with the other candidates.

Once in the room, Olga said, " This is the control room. It's all very complicated."

Dexter cracked his fingers. " I LIVE for complication." Blossom looked at some seen machinery while Mandark stared at the girl as if he was trying to remember something. Phillip just leaned next to the group.

Olga said, " Well, then: the troupe needs a stage manager. It's very technical and involved... and important."

Dexter placed a ladder into a hatch as he said, " You're speaking my language! I'll take the job!" Blossom tried opposing this suggestion by reminding him of the project, but he was far too gone to hear. Olga gave the suggestion to work on it here.

Blossom placed this in a question. " Work on it here?"

" Why not?" Olga said. " All three of you could be our stage managers. This place is great to do homework in. What's your name?"

" Uh, Blossom."

Olga looked slightly over to Mandark before saying, " I'm Olga. Olga Astronominov." Mandark paled at this.

" A-Astronominov?" Blossom stuttered.

" If it's too much of a mouthful," Olga uttered, " You can just call me...**Lala Vava**." A explosion shock the room and blew a strong wind that caused Blossom's bun to come undone and Olga's hair to flare back.

Dexter looked down from the hatch. " Wow! Was that the speaker? I think I found the problem! Did you all here that?"

At that, let's take a look at Buttercup's adventure, shall we?

__Scene Change__

" The essence of kendo is more than merely what we will begin today- Kenjutsu, sword technique- and it is more than a method of combat." Jack explained as he entered a battle stance. Courage was in the back corner with towels under his arms. Buttercup and her fan club was too busy staring at the master that they never noticed Phillip's clone enter. Jack nodded his head towards a door, which " Phillip" entered without hesitation. There was a locker room for the boys and a white shirt with blue trim and blue shorts were hung on a hook. Below them were blue slipper-like shoes and long white socks. "Phillip" opened a looker, stripped, placed the new clothes on, and placed his old ones in the looker.

He then walked out into the room and sat down a little ways off from Buttercup. Jack continued the lesson. " Kendo is an expression of the heart, balanced by the mind, to focus the body's strength. Your strength is nothing without peace. Peace that comes with learning to draw yourself away from the violence the body demands, and channeling that strength into graceful harmony. This harmony give you not only the will to achieve victory over your opponent soundly, but compassion as well. Kendo is, then, truly the way of the sword. Not merely the martial technique, but an art we must attain. This beautiful discipline, more than the movement and form, is what I hope teach you, beginning today. Let us all move forward, together. I know you will do well. Today, as we truly begin, you will begin to show me your true self. And I will begin to know what I must do to truly teach you."

The group then followed Jack to the dojo, filled with wooden swords and dummies. To the right, the wall hung several white and blue kimonos and blue baggy pants. A blue silk belt wrap around the hem to tighten the pants if needed. They all put on one over their other clothes.

Jack stood in front of a open space once everything was done. Some people sat down, but Jack rose them back up with a wave of his hand, eyes shut.

" I would like you to pick a partner to spar with. Once found, take a sword from the rack and find me. We will start will a small tournament." An exciting air washed over them. " Begin." ' Phillip' watched as Buttercup immediately took a chubby boy with purple skin for hers.

Him? He sat down and mediated. Always a good thing to clear ones mind before something.

A few minutes past before ' Phillip' felt his bubble of privacy begin shattered. He opened his eyes to find a kid with brown hair and blue eyes staring down at him. " Hey, would you mind being my partner? All the others are taken."

' Phillip' shrugged. " Fine." He got up and walked over to the rack, grabbed three wooden swords, and tossed one to the kid.

The kid rose an eyebrow. " Didn't he say to grab ' a' sword?"

Phillip walked past him as he said, " I'll go check." The kid just sighed and followed.

Jack noticed them as they grew near. " You'll be going last as you checked in last." He then noticed ' Phillip's' position. " Are you sure you wish to dual wield? The road is hardest that way." Phillip nodded. Jack followed suit and said, " Please leave enough space for the first two to fight." The two nodded and walked to the back of the room where everyone else was waiting.

Jack called the first names and, surprise, Buttercup and Chowder, the fat boy, was soon found on in the space between Jack and the others.

Jack raised his hand, shouted, " Hajime!", and pulled his hand down like a karate chop.

At first, no moved. Perhaps stumped on what Jack just said. Soon, however, Buttercup took noticed her opponent wasn't moving and made the first strike. One slash later, Chowder was on the floor.

Jack frowned, but accepted this action. " Buttercup carried on. In case anyone was wondering, Hajime means begin for this scenario." A collective "Oh." echoed through the crowd. With that, Jack called up the next two.

Sarah, a carrot-top girl, and Jimmy, a boy with hair the same color of his pale skin and a brace that went around his entire head, fought slightly. Sarah could have win, but let Jimmy have the win instead out of mercy. Too bad, he had to fight Buttercup next match. That message sent shivers down his spine.

The next two were Suzy and Tootie, two fan girls of Buttercup and Jack. The two tried their best, really they did. The problem was they were too focused on impressing either Jack or Buttercup that they ended up knocking each other out. Flapjack, a blonde boy with buck teeth, was given the stop instead.

Then came Phillip's and the other kid's turn, who turned out his name was Mac. Once in the center, Jack gave them the same instructions as the others. " I want a clean fight. And the less injuries, the better. Hajime!"

Mac tried running up with a head swing, but ' Phillip' was a little too fast for anyone. A single step was all Mac could muster before the two swords that 'Phillip' came to a cross in front of his neck. Mac gave up right there.

Jack nodded. " Fast and effective. An interesting combination." He called upon Buttercup and Jimmy for the next round. One shot, and Jimmy was out. Jack's mood diminished at this. He then called upon Phillip and Flapjack. Another quick battle. Flapjack tried waiting ' Phillip' to move, and wasn't disappointed, though wasn't exactly as he wanted. 'Phillip' appeared behind the boy and would have two punctures at his heart if the swords were real. Jack grinned and Flapjack sat back down.

Jack called the final two up: Phillip and Buttercup.

Buttercup was trembling as she stood a foot away. 'Phillip' asked, " Something wrong?"

Buttercup stared back up with a blood-thirsty stare. " I just want to get back at you."

Jack dropped his hand. " Hajime!"

Buttercup had no problem rushing with a wild swing in attempt to cut through 'Phillip'. He just slipped to the left and placed his swords in a cross to catch Buttercup's falling attack. With a push, the three blades were sent to the wall, two digging into the wood and the other pinned between the two.

Buttercup didn't stop attack despite being weaponless. She sent an uppercut to Phillip's chin. He slipped past and pulled his swords from wall. Buttercup threw a jab, which deflected off of Phillip's weapon. Phillip raised one sword to carry the punch farther into the air and pressed one lightly against Buttercup's stomach.

Jack called the match. " That is the end of the match and all we have today. Buttercup, if you'll follow me."

_Scene Change_

The group returned after the events, though Mandark had left to follow his now known sister. Bubbles and Blossom shot up to their room. Phillip walked into the kitchen for a small snack while Buttercup handed the offending note Jack gave her: a parent-teacher conference.

The scream after words would echo through the city for another couple days

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	9. New Sightings and New HeadChief

Phillip sat there with the Professor and Buttercup. He was brought as a witness to Buttercup's " recklessness". He didn't need a clue on what that means.

Buttercup continued to spitting excuses, even though it's been a day since the note was sent home. The excuses she came up with was something about " defending herself from all those normal people." The professor never didn't try to appreciate the attempts as he kept his eyes shut.

The white room vastly differed from the dojo. First off, it was way too clean. A bench sat underneath a wide window. That was where Utonium, Buttercup, and Phillip sat. Behind the window was Jack, typing away at his computer.

After a few minutes of useless excuses from Buttercup, Jack finally stepped out of the office with a smile. " Ah, hello. You must be Buttercup's father." Jack took a long look at the professor before saying. " They call me... Jack." He extended his hand for a hand shake as he kept his confused gaze on Utonium.

The professor must have seen the same thing because he gained the same confused look as he stammered. " They... call me... Professor Utonium... It's on my drivers license."

Phillip looked between the two. " You guys must meet a lot. Maybe in the mirror?"

Jack shook himself out of his confusion and said, " Ah... yes, we have much to discuss. Buttercup and Phillip should wait out here."

" Hm?" Utonium asked before getting the picture. " Oh. Oh... yes, of course." With that, the two walked into Jack's office.

Buttercup sat there, worry written in her face. Phillip placed a hand onto her shoulder. " Don't. Worrying will just make things worse for you. Besides, the worst they can do is give you an outlet or ground you for a couple days." Buttercup slumped farther. Phillip sighed. Right now, he wished he could be with Bubbles during her dancing training. It would be slightly more funny as Bubbles was more than likely dancing off rhythm with the music just for the sake to dance.

Gabriel interrupt his thoughts. " I'm getting a signal of unusual movement in space. Would you like to check?"

_Right_ Phillip turned to Buttercup. " I'm gonna sleep a bit. Wake me up later."

Buttercup said, " Not gonna happen." With a laugh at this, Phillip placed his head against the wall and slept.

__Mind-scape:Enter__

Phillip found himself next to Gabriel, who had a glowing orb in front of him. The two sat down and watched what was on.

Two spacemen were walking around on the moon. One had it's helmet reflecting too many stars bouncing off the screen to see the occupant. However, the other was carrying around a bottle of a yellow substance and a green dog was found behind a goldfish bowl. Behind them was a large hour-glass object that was colored red and silver.

Phillip stared at the dog and immediately new the other. This was proven when a bass voice boomed from nowhere. " Bell! Good. I see you're nearly in position."

Bell pressed a finger at the end of her helmet and asked, " Daddy?"

" Yes, sweetheart, it's me." The voice said, loud as ever. " I put a radio link in the helmet. Convenient, isn't it?"

" I don't like this suit!" Bell whined. " I don't even need it! It's too tight! Your voice is too loud!"

" Humor me." The voice said without pity. " I like to be able to talk to you. We're almost done, anyway. You will need to go down that ridge to your... left, to enter the Sea of Tranquility. It shall be rather poetic, I think. Once you're far enough, you will activate the controlling mechanism switch, and get clear."

At this point, Bell shed the suit and picked up the device. She breathed easily in the nether regions of space in her usual clothing. She simply told the dog, " Come on." and the dog shed his suit and followed her to their locations.

Once in position, Bell set the device down and started tapping at a key pad. A mechanical voice called from the device. " Thank you for activating ' Project Tlalocan'. Designation: Alpha. Voice confirmation required."

Bell said, " Hello?"

" ' Bell' confirmed"

Girly took his turn. " I am the one."

" Not recognized."

Girly took offense to this. " But I'm a superstar."

The machine started it's functions. " Commencing primary function protocols. 10...9...8." At this Bell grabbed Girly and ran.

However, Girly got the last words in. " Eight, seven, five, three, oh ni-ee-i-ine!" Phillip couldn't help laughing at this.

The machine took after this act. " 8...7...5...3...0...9..." At this point, it realized it was getting off track. " Distraction prevention parameter established. 3...2...1 Primary fusion matrix engaged." By this time, Bell had found a good enough hiding spot.

Girly asked from the spot. " What is the matrix?" At this, the device exploded.

A pillar of blue light shot out of moon from the exact place as a blue spiral began to enclose the moon. The blast radius took up that part of the moon. It's a wonder anyone would survive it.

Luckily, Girly's scream was heard. " Oh! Blue cheese!"

Bell looked up from behind her crater and said, " Wow."

Girly was laid on the rock looking away from the bomb to say. " MY FACE! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!"

Bell watched from the rock and, in weird way, the bomb vanished from sight. She said, " Oh, it's gone. We can go now, girly." Bell then noticed something. " Oh! The suits! Where did I... put them? Daddy won't be happy if I lose them! Girly, can you help me find them?"

" I can do it!" Girly yelled. " I can do it nine times!" With that, Girly started digging.

Bell plopped down beside the robot and stared into space as she said, " Thanks, Girly. At least your here." She spoke out loud what was going on with her life: her father would barely talk with her, and her dad's friends were too busy. Why she wanted her father's friends to come was beyond him, but Phillip honestly felt sorry for the girl. She just seemed so lonely.

" You could use a friend," a voice called from beside Bell.

" Huh?" Bell asked as she turned to the new voice. A white, but not pale, black haired boy was squatting next to her. His hands were cupped together in between his knees. He was wearing a Chinese white shirt with long sleeves and a golden line going down it on the right from the middle of it. A black cloth came from under the shirt to act as pants for him. Gray socks were slightly hidden in the black shoes and a red scarf acted as a belt.

However, that wasn't the thing that was more remarkable of the boy. Two golden plates laid on his shoulders, both looking similar to a dragon's head and horns extended from the head. His right shoulder had a red cloth underneath the plating. His gray eyes examined the girl with slight curiosity.

The boy then noticed the green dog digging. He walked up to it, placed a finger under his chin, and said, " And who might this be? Such an odd little-"

Bell got out of her shock, jumped to her feet, and called upon an energy to her hand as she said, " **DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!**" She tossed the ball of energy at the boy, causing an explosion and another crater for the moon's surface.

At this time, Girly was heard calling, " Can't touch this! Break it down!"

The boy appeared behind Bell, who, Phillip noticing just now, now had silver eyes similar to the boy, and said, " That's awfully impressive, but don't you think-"

Bell recovered from her shock again to fire an eye beam at the boy and asking, " How did you do that!?"

" I didn't." The boy said from right behind Bell. " As I was saying, don't you think Luna has enough craters?"

Bell twisted to him. " Who are you?"

" I am known to be the Prime Woodland Naga Vicar of Resolution. Divinely chosen proselyte of the Great Azure Dragon and Heaven of the East..." The boy said all this with sparkles. "... But! You can just call me Naga... huh?"

Bell was already walking off with her finger in her ear and an annoyance sigh above her head. " Great. Bye."

" Wait!" Bell turned to the boy, who had her space suit in hand. " You left this a few hills back."

" Oh." Bell said as she realized this. " Oh! I did."

Bell slipped the helmet on and the booming voice of her father came back into being. " Bell? Bell? Beeeelll!"

Girly got it's head out of the ground to say, " You've created a time paradox!"

" Daddy?" Bell answered her father.

" There you are! I was just about to divert one of the council... but never mind. Are you alright? The radio went dead for a while. That was unexpected."

" Oh, yes..." Bell said. " but it's all okay now. Everything worked like you said."

Girly looked over to Naga and Bell. " Bring your game face!"

" So," Naga said. " You're 'Bell'."

Bell ignored this to talk to her father. " It disappeared. Yes! I'm fine, really!"

Girly hurled a rock to Naga. " Let's rock!"

The rock slipped through Naga. " ...Ooh..." The rock landed into Bell's open palm as she slowly grew a scared look. " What? What's wrong?"

Bell stuttered, " G-G-G-Ghost... scary!"

Phillip watched with interest as the green ' dog' slipped off it's dog mask to show a robot. It's flat top came off to bring out a sling-shot with a bomb it the sling. " Threat? Scanning Perimeter..." the deeper voice to the bots voice was weird to hear, if not disturbing compared to the lighter tone from before.

However, Girly pulled very thing back and was pulling the hood back on as it said, " No threats! Let the good times roll! No worries in Swahili!" Bell just started throwing rocks at Naga.

That is, until her father yelled in to the radio. " Bell! Stop playing around up there! It's not healthy! Come home this instant!"

Girly called from across the plain. " Dad threat!"

Naga watched Bell run over to Girly as he said, " Wait... I'm not a-"

Bell interrupted this. " S-Sorry, Mr. Ghost!"

Girly just munched on a rock as it spoke. The rock muffled whatever the thing had to say, though, causing whatever came out to be distorted to: " Fohtifieth wif minawuls!" As the two flew away, Phillip and Gabriel noticed a large mechanical bug on top of a satellite telling someone on the ground a lie about the white flash that came from the bomb.

Phillip looked away from the orb. " So, we have a pretty big threat coming."

Gabriel nodded. " Seems this way. You go back to the real world. I'll keep watch of anymore... occurrences." With that, Phillip followed the hall back to consciousness.

__Mind-scape: Exit__

Phillip opened his eyes to find Buttercup nowhere in sight and himself on the ground beside the bench. He got up to his feet and turned to the office as it opened. Buttercup grumbled as she walked out with Courage on a leash. Phillip's eyebrow rose, but calmed when Utonium walked out and told the reason.

Courage was playing watch dog for the girl until she lowered her " violent reactions".

Phillip gave the dog a quick prayer and followed the two outside. Utonium took the car to his job while Buttercup and Phillip, finally having a chance for the first time, flew home. Phillip wobbled a good amount of time along the way, and was always behind Buttercup.

There, he watched Courage being strangled by his own leash, which was stuck in Buttercup's grip. She realized her mistake and reeled Courage in.

Soon, Phillip gotten enough use to speed up a good amount to get next to Buttercup, though still shaking, to hear her say as Courage scribbled something into a paper, " Oh, hey, that wasn't so bad. You don't have to... tell anyone about that." Where Courage so much as got the paper and pencil is beyond Phillip.

Soon, Bubbles and Blossom appeared on either side of the three. Bubbles said, " Hey, Buttercup! Hi, Phillip!" She then noticed Courage. " Oh! Courage! Hi!"

" Oh, hi." Buttercup said. " You like the dog? Here." She tossed Courage into Bubbles arms.

Bubbles pulled Courage close. " He's coming home with us? Yay!" Phillip watched Courage relieve a breath of relief.

Phillip looked over to Bubbles. " So how was the dance training?"

Bubbles beamed. " It was great! I made the troupe too!" She then flew off with with Courage in tow to play around. Phillip had to admire the innocence the girl radiated.

Buttercup looked back and saw something. " Hey, is that a tu-tu?" Phillip looked back and, sure enough, a pink shirt peaked out from Bubbles' schoolbag. Buttercup continued. " Isn't that the schools? Why do you have...?" She strengthened her flight to talk to Blossom. " Blossom, why does she have a... Blossom!"

Blossom barely walked of her depressed gaze at the shout and said, " Huh? Yeah, great."

Buttercup crossed her arms. " Man, what's your problem?"

Blossom hesitated for a second before saying, " I'm sorry. It's just... Dexter."

Phillip brought his fist into his palm. " If he did something, just say the word and I'll make him rethink."

Blossom immediately went to Dexter's defense. " No, no! That's not what I mean! I just..." She got depressed once more as she told them what was going on: Dexter had gave her a cold shoulder when she dropped him off, though most days now they would both go into his lab. She ended the explanation by saying, " It all started when we met that girl."

" What girl?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles, now focused, said, " You mean Olga?"

" Yes." Blossom responded. " Lala Vava." A storm past over head and a lightning bolt struck Phillip, though aiming for Bubbles. It arched to him and allowed him to absorb the power it held.

Bubbles flew over to Phillip, but looked slightly shock when he appeared without a scratch on him. " Wow! Is that one of the powers you told us about?"

Phillip nodded. " It is." Now feeling his balance for the flying increase, he steadied himself and kept pace with the Powerpuffs.

Soon, it started raining and Phillip felt his balance wane. Thus, he began to speed up in the attempt to rid himself of the rain. The four shot through the girls' open windows at the stop of the house. Phillip left for his room to finish the new homework early.

Minutes became hours and Phillip finished a little early than he anticipated. He exited the room and walked downstairs to find the girls all watching the TV. He went into the kitchen and pulled a soda out of the refrigerator. He then plopped himself down beside Bubbles, who had Courage in her lap at the time. Buttercup followed Phillip's example after a couple more minutes of watching the cartoon. Blossom sat at the other end without acknowledging the show, instead kept her head down and her sight away while swaying her legs.

The professor walked in a few minute in. " Everyone? I'm back!" He soon found them in the TV room. Utonium was dressed in a black raincoat and had a purple umbrella in hand. He explained his lateness. " Preparations for the- well, never mind. Today's work got stalled by the storm. Still had to stay late."

Blossom gave a " Hmm," in response while Bubbles started singing, " Raindrops keep falling on my head."

Phillip bent his head over the couch. " Have you seen Mandark? We didn't exactly meet him at the end of the day."

Utonium shook his head. " Unfortunately. And I'm almost done with that concoction for him." Bubbles and Phillip shared a look and dropped the subject. The professor turned to Buttercup. " Buttercup, come here."

Buttercup stood next to him, drained her soda, and asked, " What?"

The Professor put the raincoat onto the coat rack and placed the umbrella into its rightful place in the stand and turned back to the girl with his hands curled into fists and placed at his hips. He spoke with a stern tone: " Courage wasn't the only part of our discussion."

Buttercup would have spewed soda out of her mouth at this, but there wasn't anything, so she settled with screaming, " What?! There's more!? I'm not grounded, am I?"

" No,no," the professor responded. " Not yet."

" Yet?" Buttercup asked as she turned at the others. Bubbles was grinning widely, Blossom smirked at her sister, and Courage gave a raspberry. Phillip just turned in his seat to watch the show. Buttercup grew a tick mark. Utonium led the girl down to his lab.

Phillip turned to Bubbles. " Let's define how screwed Buttercup is." Bubbles grew a confused look, causing Phillip to explain. " Screwed means Buttercup is in a situation that is near impossible to get out of."

Blossom answered Phillip's question instead. " Royally."

A booming of " Science!" echoed through out the house.

Phillip sat back down. " True." He turned to Bubbles again. " Could I see Courage?" Bubbles nodded and gave Courage over to Phillip. He sat the dog into his own lap and began scratching behind the pup's ears. Courage growl with content and laid down. Phillip smiled down to the dog.

At that time, Bubbles' and Phillip's stomach bellowed a chorus of growls. The two blushed, but Bubbles stopped it with a giggle.

Phillip's blush lowered as he asked, " What's so funny?"

Bubbles stopped her giggles. " You looked so cute just then." Phillip's face grew red again. Bubbles looked over the couch for a second to say, " I'll go ask the professor" and got off the couch to do this deed.

Phillip turned his attention back to the TV when Blossom said, " So, am I allowed to tease?"

" Oh gods no."

A loud " Cooking!" went through the house. Phillip rested his palm onto his face. How did he get stuck with this family?

Everyone walked to the kitchen table. Bubbles was already setting the table: four bowls and four spoons, one for each person eating apparently. Phillip was willing to step back for another person, but Utonium pushed him into a seat.

Buttercup came out in a chief's outfit and carrying a large pot in hand. Bubbles groaned at her stomach while Blossom taunted that she was so hungry at that she would even eat what Buttercup had made. Buttercup didn't like it, but the professor told her to be nice. All the bowls were filled: Blossom had one, Bubbles took one, Phillip the third, and Courage, yes Courage, who sat in a baby chair, had the last. They all took a cautious sip of the brown liquid.

And everyone loved it. Phillip had a slight recoil at the taste at first, not in disgust, but surprise. However, he liked it almost immediately after.

Blossom took it spoonful by spoonful while giving out more compliments. Bubbles started chugging the soup. Courage started writing something on the paper from before with the spoon in his mouth and a dreamy look on his face. Phillip followed his routine to eat quickly, washed out the bowl and place it in the dishwasher, and returning to his room.

Phillip heard Buttercup saying as he went up, " Man I'm good!"

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	10. Party, Old Faces, and A Close Experience

"... So she's been cooking every night now!" Bubbles told Mandy. Several days had past since Buttercup first made dinner. Because of the positive feed back, She kept making dinner, each better than the last. Phillip nearly told her she had a future in cooking, but that might have sounded a good bit sexist.

Phillip bit into his sandwich when Bubbles said, " Hey! Aren't we missing someone?" Phillip looked up to see that Gaz wasn't near at the table.

Mandy told them the reason. " Yes, Gaz. Her Game Slave II was almost dead. She only had another week of power."

" Oh!" Bubbles exclaimed. " She probably went to get batteries!"

Phillip sighed. " When isn't she looking for batteries?"

Mandy answered. " When she's playing her game."

" True."

Mandy continued. " Anyway, she's probably going to bother her brother. He's got some kind of nuclear fallout shelter. It's got batteries."

Phillip looked back to raise an eyebrow at Mandy. " Dib has a nuclear fallout shelter?" Mandy nodded. " Interesting." He then noticed a body next to Mandy and looked farther up to see it's face. " Hello, Olga." Bubbles and Mandy twirled to meet the girl, though the later was less than please to see her there.

Olga sat down between the two girls. " Hello, Mandy. You can relax. I'm not here to bother you."

Mandy growled. " Too late."

" I'm here to bother Bubbles."

Said girl gave Olga a starry-eyed gaze at this. " Wow, what are we going to learn at practice today?"

Olga turned to Bubbles and said, " We've already picked a routine. I"m here to ask for... your help."

" That's new." Phillip said with a smile.

__Scene Change__

Phillip laid the pencil down. " Finally finished. I'm never doing science after school. It sucks." He dropped back from his sitting position to to hit the pillow of his bed.

Gabriel broke him out of his peaceful thoughts. " Now, all you have to do is find the correct food for the beach party tomorrow."

Phillip stared up at the ceiling for a second before thinking, _I rather not. In fact, I don't think I'll go to the party. I'll have to apologize to Bubbles, but I appreciate my privacy a lot more than anyone here._

At that moment, the door to his room creaked and two pairs of glowing white eyes and two white mouths appeared in the dark outside.

Phillip shot his pillow at the door, causing it to close on the two. " Will you two stop doing that?!" Another ugly habit Buttercup picked up was the professor's way off looking directly into the room with a rape face on before entering.

Gabriel tried calming Phillip. " Don't worry. I don't think they will be coming to the beach."

" PICNIC TIME!" echoed through the walls.

" Or maybe they will." Phillip went over to pick up the pillow, walked back to his bed, and slammed onto his face to let out a groan as Gabriel spoke that sentence.

__The next day__

_Why did I let myself be pulled back into this?_ Phillip thought as he stared the ocean water that washed over the sandy terrain of the beach.

" Bubbles was ten seconds from crying when you tried explaining that you wouldn't go," Gabriel offered.

_Right._ Phillip responded as he turned from the ocean to see Bubbles looking over Courage as the dog puked into a trashcan. _Still need to remember my weakness to crying girls when going over plans._ He noticed Mandy and Olga walking onto the beach and wave over to them. They noticed him and walked over to the towel he gesture a few feet away from him.

All would have been fine if Dexter's and Buttercup's Frisbee game didn't ruin the picture. Dexter ran to try to catch a strong throw from Buttercup until he ran into Olga. He caught the disc easy, but caused him and Olga to fall down with Dexter using his free hand to keep him levitated above Olga and cost him his glasses, which fell over Olga's eyes.

A scream carried over the group. " Get off my sister, Dexter!" Phillip turned to see Mandark in dark swim trunks and a blue towel up his left arm. His other arm was stretched out to point at Dexter. At this, Dexter tried defending himself from Mandark before running off when Mandark dropped all at he was carrying and rushed him.

After watching the chase scene, Phillip heard Bubbles calling them all together. The two geniuses settled down, though Mandark sent Dexter a unsettling glare, and walked over the designated spot. Once everyone was sitting down in the sandy place, Phillip got a good glimpse at what everyone was wearing for the occasion.

Olga wore a white shirt which had palm trees covering it that went just below her waist. Black was insistent on Phillip to look under, but he resisted such temptations.

Blossom wore a striped two piece with pink and light pink as the two colors.

Bubbles took a blue two piece with a swim skirt for the bottom. Phillip tried keeping his blush to a minimum at the exposed skin, but would intensify when Bubbles would find him looking.

Buttercup stood by the grill for hamburgers in a green two piece as well. Lucky that the Powerpuffs were modest enough to have the top reach the bottom of their neck, that or they were trying to avoid perverts.

Dexter had on a navy blue swim trunks that had a symbol on the back, but Phillip never gave enough attention to care.

Similar to Olga, Mandy had a shirt on that reached past her waist, but only slightly. The top end ended just below her shoulders. A pink band was seen coming out from under it. Phillip didn't let his eyes wonder, else he would kill himself, much less anyone else.

Once everyone was gathered near the eating place, they sat down in a circle. Olga and Blossom sat at either side of Dexter, who started drinking a soda through a straw, and Mandark sat at the other side of Olga as he sent a warning glance at Dexter. Blossom kept her hand in a bag of potato chips and the potato salad near her, the same one that gave Courage some vomiting problems; speaking of which, the dog hadn't left the trashcans side as of yet. Mandy was drinking a Sunkist and Bubbles kept a worried gaze on Olga, Blossom, and Dexter.

Phillip touched her shoulder. " Don't worry. I'm sure nothing too bad will happen." Bubbles calmed at this, but wasn't too calm.

Olga then asked, " Blossom, could you pass the potato-"

Blossom shoved the bowl of potato salad into her face. " Yes! Have some!"

"-chips?" Olga finished.

Phillip said, " Okay, that was a little awkward."

__Back at school__

Mandy leaned onto the table of the cafeteria with a cruel smile. " Well, that little vacation went better than I expected."

Bubbles was also leaning, but was more troubled. " I don't know."

Phillip placed his sandwich down to say, " I know it was a little tense, but Dexter and Mandark made up in the end. Olga just wanted to hear both parts of it, I'm sure."

Mandy turned to him. " Oh, you mean when Olga chased down Dexter as he went to the bathroom? I'm pretty sure she was going to kill him."

Phillip scowled. " And I'm pretty sure you're sick in the head." Mandy was ten seconds from using her soda to soak him, but Bubbles stopped them.

" Please don't fight." Phillip sighed when this squeaked out of the girls mouth.

He then smiled over to her. " I'm sorry. I just get riled up quickly." He then dodged the flying soda from Mandy. " As I said, I'm sure Olga just wanted to hear what happened to Mandark from the two fronts. She heard the story from Mandark first, so she wanted to verify it with Dexter, the only other person who saw his sister..." He trailed off there, letting the two pick up the last pieces.

Bubbles hung her head. " Right."

Mandy wasn't as effected. " What ever you say. I still think she was close to gutting the guy."

" All I know is that after the encounter, everyone wanted to go home." Phillip said.

" Best idea that day."

At that second, Dib jumped on top of the table with a " A-ha!"

" A-who?" Bubbles asked.

" A-you!" Dib said, pointing a finger at Bubbles.

" A-me?"

" Stop it," Mandy said maliciously. Phillip stopped the interaction between the four by bending Dib's finger slightly.

Dib winced, but kept talking through the pain. " We don't have much time. You're a superhero, right?"

" I am?" Bubbles said before realizing what she said. " Oh, yes! I am."

Dib looked behind himself, looking positively terrified. " This is the last place she'll look for me! Let's get out-"

He was stopped as Gaz appeared with a horrifying face. Her tone was equal to the image. _**"**_ _**Dib."**_

" Oh, no." was the only thing that escaped Dib's mouth.

" _**HELLO, BIG BROTHER."**_

Gaz then picked up her brother from the neck and said, " Batteries."

Dib tried defending himself. " I know. I was just-"

" _**BATTERIES!"**_

" Gak!"

Dib was ten seconds from suffocation when a voice called from behind Gaz, " Oh, I've got some!" Gaz turned her orange-gold eyes to see a robot-human hand holding two batteries in it's palm.

XJ9, now looking shiny and brand new from the day Phillip first saw her, was now sporting a leather jacket with blue flames on the sleeves and a similar colored skirt. Phillip tilled his head to see the same flame design on the back of the jacket.

XJ9 said with a smile, " I've always got spare batteries charging."

Gaz reached for the batteries with creepy hands and spoke in a similar tone: " No one will keep me from my high score." She then took the and immediately plug them into her game device.

Bubbles looked over at XJ9 with the same starry gaze she gave Olga days ago. " Oh-My-Gosh! Tremorton's XJ9! You're a super hero!"

"... So are you." Mandy said with much less enthusiasm.

Phillip turned to her. " Is it bad for one superhero to look up at another?" She just shrugged.

" I know!" Bubbles said, not listening to what Phillip said. " But... she's... so... world-famous! And cool! And super!"

Jenny smiled down at the girl now holding her hand. " Thanks!"

The group sat down at the table from before. Phillip waved at XJ9, who gasped at him for a moment, before greeting him with the same smile she gave Bubbles.

Dib got himself standing again and went over to XJ9 to explain himself. " I'm sorry I walked out of your tour, XJ9, but I saw my sister and I panicked."

" Tour?" Bubbles asked.

" I was showing XJ9 the important things in Megaville. My dad is showing around Nora Wakeman, her creator." Dib told them as he began to lean to a seat. However, Mandy was in the way, and kept the boy leaning with the palm of her hand.

" My mom, you mean." XJ9 replied with irritation written in her face. " Professor Membrane works with my mom." She turned to Phillip. " You remember her, right?"

Phillip rubbed the side of his face. " How could I not remember?"

Bubbles sighed. " I wish my dad worked with Nora Wakeman. Than I'd get to show XJ9 around."

XJ9 gave another smile to Bubbles. " Oh, it's okay!"

Dib turned his attention to Bubbles. " Your dad is Professor Utonium, right?"

" Yes."

" He's definitely working with Ms. Wakeman, then. He's probably even helping the Skyway Patrol and my dad get the award ceremony together for Ms. Wakeman's Lifetime Scientific Achievement Award. They're all highly renowned scientists, after all! They've changed the world!"

Bubbles tackle-hugged the robot. " My dad knows your mom, XJ9!" Phillip smiled at the scene; he didn't mind seeing Bubbles bonding with someone new. However, he felt, for the first time in his life, jealousy entering his heart. He pushed it back as he watched the two taking a picture together with a camera installed in XJ9's, or Jenny's, arm. The bell rung, and the group went to either class or back onto their tour.

__Hours later__

" I sense you're confused."

Phillip looked up at the ceiling of his room as Gabriel said this. _What's exactly is happening to me?_

" I would believe that this particular reaction would be jealousy."

Phillip scowled. " I get that. Why?"

There was a pause, then Gabriel said, " I would think that it's because you were normally given that kind of attention from Bubbles when you were wounded."

Phillip closed his eyes _So, I'm just use to the feelings. Is that right?_

" I would guess." Gabriel told him.

_Then how do I get rid of it?_

" One way is to tell her how you feel about her." Gabriel's response was Phillip shoving a pillow into his face and screaming a muffled "No!". " The other way is just to bury it down inside and hope it passes."

_I can do that one._ Phillip thought.

" Need I remind how many times as kid you tried this with your anger and it wasn't as helpful as you thought it would be."

Phillip ignored this and did his best to press the feelings down into his subconscious. Soon after, a knocking was heard from his door. " Come in."

Bubbles walked in. " Hi!" She kept the smile as she walked over to him and sat down beside him.

Gabriel say this as great. " Now you can talk to her, and maybe relieve yourself of those maddening emotions!"

Phillip was ready to stuff his face back into the pillow, but restrained himself to talk to Bubbles. " So, how was seeing Ms. Wakeman?"

She beamed. " It was great! She was so nice and everything!"

Phillip returned the smile. " That's good."

Bubbles settled down to speak. " What about you? You just walked up here the first thing we got home and didn't say word. Is everything alright?"

" It's nothing. You don't have to worry about me." Gabriel screamed in Phillip's skull as he said this.

Bubbles placed her face in front of his. " You said the same thing when you were hurt. Don't do that to yourself."

Phillip blushed and looked to his side. " Well, I guess I'm just jealous."

Bubbles leaned back with slightly wide eyes. " Really? I never took you to be the jealous type!"

Phillip's blush went deeper, but continued anyway. " I was use to being the center of your attention, I guess I got these feelings when it shifted to Jenny."

He waited for Bubbles to start laughing at him. Instead, he felt himself being pulled into a hug as Bubbles said, " I never did that. I look up to Jenny, but I don't... Anyway, you have nothing to be jealous about."

Phillip felt himself lose the unwanted feelings in his being and removed himself from the hug to give the girl a genuine smile. " Thank you."

Bubbles giggled at him. " You're welcome." The two kept their eyes at each other when they realized how close they were to the other. They blushed, but didn't stop when they started closing the distance. They soon were centimeters from having their lips meeting when there was a knock on his door.

" What are you two doing in there?! It's time to eat!"

The two blushed a darker red, but Bubbles was first to break out of the shock. She took him by the hand and led him down to the table.

"W-wait!" Phillip said as they reached the staircase.

Bubbles turned back to him and winked. " Let's go eat! Then we can... go back to what we were doing." Phillip couldn't help but blush at this.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	11. Beginning the Invasion

Weeks past and the Megaville Center of the Arts was swarmed by people of the city. The building was enormous on it's own account. It was mostly made of windows that were held together with tan concrete. Some parts weren't attached to the main building but kept a circular format. At the top of the building was a sphere held there by two pillars that connected by a semi-circle that went around the globe's northeastern part. The professor parked in a spot reserved for him and the group got out.

Once inside, the professor left to find the other scientists as Blossom went to get Dexter for their project. Buttercup high-tailed it to the food court and Bubbles gave Phillip a peck on the check before rushing for the stage, where the troupe would be meeting at.

This left Phillip to walk around aimlessly. The first stop was the science fair portion.

Blue walls jumped out of the tiled floor to separate the thousands of projects. Some of the projects looked interesting, like some new robot that could things that would make life easier, like lifting a slow car out of the way safely to let traffic move quicker. Others weren't as intriguing, like giant versions of the Rubik's Cubes. Dexter and Blossom stood someways away beside their project: a large mechanical spider web that was dubbed a " Fully Functional Particle Accelerator." Phillip didn't try to understand this. So, he just walked on.

He found himself in a planetarium. In the middle of the room was a large plate that said:

**Megaville Welcomes**

**The SKYWAY PATROL**

**ACHIEVEMENT COUNCIL**

**in Honoring**

**NOREEN WAKEMAN**

Professor Utonium gave Phillip a wave as the boy passed, causing a small interruption on the conversation between Professor Membrane, who turned and gave his own wave. Phillip returned both gestures and continued to walk.

Phillip found Bubbles a little ways off from the stage and talking to Olga and another girl from the troupe. He didn't try conveying any message in hopes to not break Bubbles from her conversation. Olga did give a small wave though as she turned to see her brother bringing some food from the court not too far away.

Phillip traced Mandark's footsteps back to food court and saw Buttercup helping Jack with the serving. She, at one time, stopped everything and pressed a little too hard on a bottle of hot sauce with a blush on her face. A person in a purple jacket came by and ordered something. Buttercup gave that person their order, but never turned her eyes from Jack. She was, from then on, missing the food cups and spilled the condiments onto the table.

Phillip, however, kept his eyes on the person in purple as Gabriel said, " Keep an eye on that one."

_Right_

A voice then came on the speakers listed around the building. " Everyone is to attend to the stage. We will then begin the award ceremony to Ms. Wakeman!" Phillip didn't need to be told twice and rushed off to where the troupe was.

The group was all there at the end: Phillip sat at the very end and was waiting for the dancing to start, Blossom and Dexter sat next to each other, one looking serious and had his hands folded and the other tilted her glasses ( from where is unknown) to get a better view, Jenny sat next to Dexter and had a camera that came out of one of her pigtails, Ms. Wakeman next as to wait for oncoming performance, Utonium, who couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face, Buttercup had took her court hat for the moment, and Jack sat at the other end.

Ms. Honeydew took the time to say some words before the dance. " We are proud to begin tonight's ceremonies with nigh scientifically chosen music selections from Igor Stravinsky's neoclassical "Petrushka" in it's completed post-war revision as interpreted by your very own Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe!"

Unfortunately, that wasn't to happen, as Girly came from out of nowhere and screamed, " I'm a real boy!" before bouncing off of Ms. Wakeman's head.

He twirled in air, saying, " Hello-o-o-o! I do believe in fairies!" When he landed on stage, he spun around ad struck a pose. " Clap! Keep the dream alive! Inception!"

Jenny stomped to the stage, saying, " I think it's time we put this lunatic to bed!"

" Me first, please?" Wakeman said as she rubbed her head, Utonium helping her to her feet. " I can see Oz from here."

Gabriel's voice boomed through Phillip's skull. " Stop her!"

Phillip turned to Jenny, but it was already too late.

Jenny was on stage and walking to Girly. " It's time you start dreaming of electric sheep." Girly jumped up to Jenny's forehead and slapped something there. Orange electricity jumped from the device and Jenny fell to her knees.

Her eyes turned the same color as the pulses from before as her pigtails extended and became two horns that were a foot away from her and continued up another foot before stopping. She then spoke with a monotone, evil robot's voice.

" _**GATEWAY PARAMETERS RECEIVED. PROCESSING: BLACK EDEN." **_

Orange electricity leaped in between the two horns and a swirl appeared.

Girly yelled, " I kicked a field goal!"

" It's going..." At this point, mechanical hands began to reach out from the spiral that continued to expand.

"... going..." More images appeared, mostly the bodies and heads of the robots. A blurry image of a girl started to form.

Girly pointed point forward. " It's good!" The bots were out of the spiral now and Bell floated in front of them, looking meaner than ever before.

Phillip heard the Powerpuffs speak: " Wha... white?" " It's … her!" " Who the heck?" " Bell! She's back!" " An old friend of yours, huh?"

No more words could be spoken as one of the many robots opened it's shoulder plating to show a mass of rockets. The next second, they were all fired at the crowd.

_No!_ Phillip jumped from his spot and activated the Sphere of Yun. The rockets hit an invisible shield, causing them to explode without harming anyone.

Phillip turned to the others. " Leave! I'll do what I can to hold them back!"

" Like hell!" Buttercup replied.

Blossom landed beside Phillip. " We do this together. No arguments, no complaints." Phillip stared a frustrated glance at Bell, but let out a sigh.

" Fine. We do this together."

Phillip looked from Bell to see a large robot digging into the stage, causing a balcony to break apart and fall towards the dance troupe.

Phillip couldn't have moved faster.

He disappeared from his position to stand between the cowering troupe, Bubbles, and the balcony. He caught before Bubbles, but still needed her help to stop it completely. Once stopped, they pushed it higher to throw it away without hurting anyone.

In the same instant, the troupe, minus Olga, latched themselves onto Bubbles, asking her to keep saving them. Phillip turned to see another bot aiming his wrist at Ms. Honeydew, who stood there with her fingers on her head.

Phillip grabbed Bubbles' only free hand and called upon his new power to fly. In a flash of yellow, Phillip shot over to Honeydew and picked her up. At the same time, the bot shot a purple laser from his wrist towards the teacher. Lucky for Phillip, he was faster.

Phillip set the girls back down and returned his gaze to the stage. Robotic wasps began to fly out of the orange spiral and grew in massive numbers per second. He then noticed Jenny screwed her eyes shut and began calling for people to help. That's when a large green bot walked up from behind her, shed the leather jacket Jenny had on, and-

At this time, Phillip's foot slammed into the bot's face. The bot disappeared from its position and landed in a heap at the other end of the stage. Phillip then yanked the device off of Jenny and picked her up. He flashed past all defenses and laid Jenny, who was now unconscious, onto the floor.

Phillip looked up again to see Blossom barely dodge a white beam from Bell. Phillip felt his blood boil over and found himself rushing over to give Blossom some support. He was too focused on this that he didn't hear the roar of anger that came from the robots behind him.

Bell dodged a eye beam from Blossom and sent a shockwave that ripped Blossom's sleeve. Blossom retaliated with a punch, but Bell blocked it with her palm. Bell then grabbed Blossom by the coat and began to spin her around. In mid-spin, Phillip had caught up and had grabbed Blossom by the ankles to stop them.

Bell noticed him and frowned. " Why are you here?"

" That should be obvious," Phillip said before shaking at hyper speeds. Bell must have felt the vibrations and let go of Blossom's coat. Lucky, she didn't fall, but corrected herself to fly at the Phillip's side. Phillip noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the people below them were fleeing to the exits, but were stopped by the flying hornets. He wouldn't give Bell the pleasure, though.

Bell was upon him in a instant, but Phillip was gone before the fist could hit. At the same time, Gir warned Bell of Blossom's kick. Bell leaned back to avoid it... and ran directly into Phillip's knee.

Bell's head bobbed for a second, causing her to miss Gir's alert of Blossom's fist aiming for her head. She was sent spiraling to stage, where the robots were glaring furiously at Phillip. Phillip watched as Bell landed gracefully beside the bots and began chatting with them, though never leaving her eyes from the two floating above. One of them pulled something out of his waist and gave to Bell, who took it with a frown.

Blossom tried listening in carefully. " What are they saying," she whispered to herself as Phillip scanned the area.

He turned just in time to see Jack receiving his sword from Courage and drew it out from its sheath. One of the bots had a laser cannon pointed at him, ready to fire at a moments notice, but was never given the chance.

Jack was too fast. In a flash, he had already removed the offending object with a flick of his sword. He then kicked the bot in the head, causing it to lose balance. With himself still in the air and his foot still planted on the robot's head, he twirled in the air and slashed through the armor to land on the other side. He placed the sword into its sheath and turned to his fallen opponent, who now leaked green oil from its three wounds.

Phillip gave out a low whistle before returning to watch Bell. She was leaning over the hole in the middle of the stage as the bot she was talking to was now interrogating Olga. A sonic boom was heard and Phillip watched as Bubbles zoomed in, saying, " You stay away from her, or I'll make you pieces!"

Bell was now turning away from the hole with a large piece of the balcony from before in her hands.

Phillip appeared in front of Bubbles as Bell tossed the wood while saying, " Piece be upon you!"

Phillip caught the balcony and heaved on to his shoulders. " Hey! I think you missed your train! Allow me to adjust the course!" With a huff, Phillip returned the piece towards Bell, who didn't do anything but take the hit and fell down the hole, balcony and all.

Bubbles didn't thank him, but he didn't care as he got to watch her pummel the bot the held Olga at point blank range. To be honest, it was nice from him to sit back and watch his theoretical girlfriend beat the crap out of someone, or something to be precise.

Not a second later, a monkey came flying in through a hole in the roof. It wore a black suit that had yellow gloves on all four feet, a yellow utility belt, and a yellow M that hovered above it's eyes.

Phillip nodded to the monkey. " Nice for you to join us." The monkey howled a bit for the conversation. " I need you to help the people get someplace safe. Could you do that?" Monkey gave a cry in acceptance before flying over to the others. Phillip turned to Bubbles to stop her fists from destroying the stage, not just the robot. She gave a calming sigh from being pulled away before jumping into Phillip's arms and kissing on the lips.

Though short, Phillip still felt the tingle from the contact. He didn't want it to end, but seeing as they were in the middle of a battlefield, they had to.

When the sensation subsided, Phillip let his eyes look up from Bubbles to get a glance at what was going on. A new robot had replaced Jenny and a swarm of robotic roaches crawled out from the newly opened portal.

A loud bang opened Phillip's senses some more and he spun to see Buttercup looking dizzy as the person with the purple jacket- a girl now noticed- opened the palm of her robotic hands and sent a purple shockwave to encompass the room, sending people flying and would had reached Buttercup had Jack not stepped in the way and raised his sword to cut through it. Blossom had now carried Olga from the stage and was rushing back to meet the two.

" We have to move! Bell's carrying a bomb down that hole!" Blossom told them when she got close enough. Phillip felt Bubble's hand grab his hand and squeezed. Luckily, it was out of sight. Otherwise, Phillip felt that Blossom would ask too many questions.

A shine caught Phillip's eyes and he turned to see Jack fighting off the girl's flying kick, which landed directly onto his sword. Once the girl landed, Jack brought his sword down at the girl, but lost most of his speed, underestimating his opponent. The girl stopped the blade with her hands and sent an electric pulse up it. Jack took the blast head on and was forced to release him blade to stumble back.

That was all Phillip needed to drop Bubbles' hand and rush over to aid Jack.

Ms. Honeydew pulled out a gun and shot several bullets at the girl and Dexter threw some D-versions of the Batarang to follow. The girl waved the the blade at their direction and the bullets deflected off while the Ds were destroyed. She stared at everyone until Phillip arrived.

She tried doing what she did to the others and swung the sword to repel his attack, but Phillip had already pulled out his own blade and countered the attack. Another from him, the girl lost her grip on the sword and it hit the floor a few feet away. However, she was quick to grab the blade and realized that two girls were missing. She looked over to the stage and grew wide-eyed. Phillip took this chance to aim his blade at her. She recovered quickly and blocked the attack before running over to the hole.

Phillip finally turned to see that Bubbles was still onstage, but Blossom was gone. That must have meant she went down the hole to stop Bell from unleashing the bomb. The girl in the jacket weaved past Bubbles, who tried playing a defensive role, and followed Blossom.

Buttercup shot past him. " GET BACK HERE!" Phillip tried stopping her, but she was already a couple yards away and wouldn't listen to his shouts. So, with a sigh, he followed her.

Buttercup got down the hole without objection, but Phillip was stopped by Bubbles, who said. " I won't let you go there! You will get hurt!"

Phillip tried explaining. " I going to help them. They'll need all the back-up they can!"

Bubbles shook her head vigorously. " No! I won't let you! You'll..." She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. " I can't let you get hurt again."

Phillip's heart pulse with pain at the sight. He never did like it when a girl cried. He leaned forward and kissed her. She was tense at first, but slowly warmed into it. A minute passed before they pulled away and Phillip could say, " I won't get hurt, and I'll be back before you can think about it. I promise." She didn't letup the tears though, and Phillip placed a hand onto her cheek to try to calm her.

The next second, Phillip was enraged and had his sword pulled out to cut open the mechanical bugs that tried ambushing Bubbles from behind for a snack.

Phillip looked back. " I promise. I can't break a promise to someone like you." With that, he ran over to the hole and jumped down.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	12. The End of the Invasion

On the way down the hole, Phillip realized something.

He was the biggest idiot on the face of the earth, about to be under.

The first time this started was the second after he fell down the hole. Because, at this time, Gabriel reminded him that he had the Ring of the Nine Dragons so we could split into two and help both sides of the battle. When told this, Phillip stopped mid-flight to ram his head into the rocks before using said Wu to send Gabriel up to help Bubbles with her problems. Sure, he could have gone up and assure her that he wouldn't get hurt, but Blossom and Buttercup still needed the best back-up for Bell and that other girl.

A couple minutes past before he hit the ground, causing a small dent and a circle of dust to scattered upon impact. A small tunnel was in front of him. He followed it for a minute before coming upon a large silver, dome-shaped room. In there, men in black suits were shooting guns at the beetle robot from before. It seemed to waking up from a major hit, but was now running amok as the bullets bounced off it's brown armor.

Phillip didn't need a second to appear in front of someone that was about to be stomped on and cut the offending limb with a swing of his sword. The leg flew off in a spiral of green fluid and the beast gave a long roar of pain. Now without the limb, it laid helplessly on its side and waving its other legs fruitlessly.

Phillip then turned his attention to the other end of the room, where a steel wall stood with a hole in it. Within the hole, bright, white light shone through. Phillip jogged over to it.

" Stop!" Phillip did so to turn around. He saw one of men running over to him with his hand in his pocket.

Phillip really didn't want to stay long, so he immediately asked, " What?" when the man got close.

The man said, " You're not allowed in there-"

" Look," Phillip said with his fingers pinching the brim of his nose. " I have to get in there, or the world goes to hell and-"

" - without these." The man wiped out his hand and he had a pair of sun glasses.

Phillip studied them. " Are these Ray bands?" The man nodded. Phillip tossed them away and jumped up to the hole with his eyes closed. A pair of the glasses hit him in the back of his head, causing him to fall in what seemed to be a pit. He couldn't tell.

He opened his eyes slight during the descent to see cables that pulsed a white-blue glow. Black pillars jumped from end to end in the circular room. The wall was silver and looked like a circuit board. Some of the cables were destroyed, hinting someone came by in a rush.

Phillip groaned as he sailed down the the seemingly endless pit. _Be my eyes, Lightning. Guide me to the battle. _

Phillip felt the eyes of the dragon open with a gleam. **" Very well." **Phillip weaved through the tangle of cables and pillars that blocked the way down. It took minutes for Phillip to get out of the cables, seeing as he had to stop to squeeze through some cable remains that piled into a barricade.

Soon, only pillars stood in his way, and they were easy to avoid, even if they were the size of buses. Soon, the light darkened a good amount for Phillip to call off Lightning and open his eyes.

Buttercup was hovering over the girl in the jacket a few more feet below with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The other girl was just pulling herself off the ground below and was now leaking oil. She kept Jack's sword in her hand. Phillip also noticed that Buttercup had gotten rid of her court shirt to reveal a muscle shirt and the girl was now half robot, half human.

Phillip adjust himself to be directly over the girl with Jack's sword and spun to make him hit feet first. Buttercup took a sucker punch from girl, though the fist used a rocket to get to it's designation and was brought back to reattach to the girl's arm. At this time, Phillip was right above the girl and he took the both of them through the ground into a hidden room below them.

The room was gray with pillars where. A large machine was seen in the middle of the place and light shone from lights that circled the edge of the ceiling.

Phillip then noticed Bell charging up a white beam from beside the machine, Gir ready to charge forward and Blossom looking ready to take the blast.

Phillip jumped off his robot pal to land in front of Blossom and stood ready to intercept the beam, which Bell fired as soon as he landed.

The beam was slow, no, beyond slow. Phillip was ready to pick Blossom up in slow motion and jump away, but Gir had another plan. He rushed to the front of the beam and pulled out a disco ball. The beam hit the ball, and it dispersed into several new, smaller ones that were a thousand times faster, and then the heat of the blast hit him.

Phillip knew what to do immediately. _Black Beetle! Two-Ton Tunic!_ The two Wu's effect came to being, coating Phillip in a full body black armor and forcing him to drop to his knees at the increase of weight.

And then a blasts hit.

Each forced Phillip to use his entire strength to withstand the blows, even with the Tunic keeping him stationary. The heat didn't affect him, thanks to the Black Beetle, but it did nothing for the duration of the armor.

Soon, the barrage ended and Phillip ended the affects of the Wu. Blossom just stammered a, " How?" as she fell on her bum.

Phillip turned and smiled down at her. " Don't worry. I'll take in from here."

" I would love to see that." Phillip turned to see that girl-robot walk over to join Bell. She now had a snarl written on her face. " You're at a disadvantage."

Buttercup dropped from above. " I don't see this ' disadvantage' you're talking about." She placed her fist out in front of her, ready for battle. " Round 3, you psycho!"

The girl snarled at her, but wasn't given time to charge in, as Bell already did so. Her eyes showing brimmed anger, and her hair flowing, now with out the headband that held it, she rushed forward without a plan in mind.

Phillip looked at the now two charging, the other finally catching on to the "plan", before turning to Buttercup. " Want to hear my plan?"

She looked at him with interest, but something else Phillip couldn't tell. " Plan?"

" Beat the crap out of them."

Buttercup smiled. " Plan!" With that, the two charge to meet the two in battle.

Phillip jumped over Bell's form and slammed a fist into the other's face. She skidded across the ground to the other side. Phillip caught up quickly and his kick sent scrapping on the wall around the building. Blossom, who couldn't take "no" as an answer, stopped her with her own fist and sent the girl back over to Phillip. He caught her with a kick to the chin to send her into the air. He then grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the ground. Upon the rebound, he punched back over to Blossom, who gave the girl a barrage of jabs. From there, the girl was the ball in the game of catch Blossom and Phillip was having.

Buttercup, however, just had a small wrestling match with Bell, before pulling the girl high above her. Gir sling-shot a spiked ball at Buttercup, who defended against this with a eye beam. She then positioned Bell and piledrived her head first into the ground.

Gir took it from there. He sent several wiffle balls at Buttercup's feet. The balls shot out a purplish smoke that brought Buttercup to her knees. Gir then shuffled Bell out of the radius and placed a gas mask to protect her from any rouge smoke.

The girl that Phillip and Blossom was fighting saw this and corrected herself before she could get to Blossom for the seventh time. Upon landing in the middle of the two, she ran over to the downed Buttercup.

Blossom was the first to react. " Buttercup! Behind you!" The girl-robot jumped into the air and arched the sword like she was going to strike Buttercup. That got Phillip moving, and, in an instant, he was in the smoke to block the downward swing with his own blade. However, the girl disappeared before Phillip could counter fully. He looked into the smoke, but he couldn't see anything. He then heard a scream from behind him and he turned. His eye widened at the sight.

The girl was now behind Blossom with Jack's sword placed under her chin and at her neck. What looked like a tentacle wrapped around her body, pinning Blossom's arms to her body, and another kept her legs from moving.

Phillip heard the girl-robot talking to Blossom. " What do you think? Was it Buttercup that killed you when you went to help her? Os is it your fault for dragging your sister to come to die with you? Who's fault is it, Blossom?"

Blossom gave a squeaky, " N-No. Buttercup, help!"

The grin on the girl increased. " What's that? Do I hear a fearful betrayal? Or is it too hard to think straight knowing you're going to die? Wonderful." She laughed before turning to Buttercup. " What did I tell you, Buttercup? What did I say would happen? I love it when a plans get back on track. Been waiting to slit a throat with this thing for quite a while now."

Buttercup could stop the stammer, nor the fear, entering her voice. " Blossom... you...** You... You let her go right now!**"

The girl didn't comply. " No thanks. That look on your face is too good." She then turned to Bell and used a fool word to tell her to get back to her job.

Bell didn't. " I'm not going to-"

The girl interrupted. " Yes, you are! Your little friend is expendable! Do it. Now!"

Bell still resisted. " No! I'm not hurting Girly!"

The girl snarled. " Do you really have to be so difficult? You insufferable little-" She calmed herself down and said, " No. You know what? No, I'm not going to waste my good mood on you. I'm killing this little fool, and then you are going help me kill her sister. If you don't, I kill your little ' Girly' myself! And you can bet I'll be sure to report your cowardice to your father. As I was saying... Oh, by the way, Buttercup: if you have anything to say to your sister... you've got three seconds."

Phillip rose his own sword. " Lower your weapon, or you'll never see the light of day ever again."

The girl just laughed. " You do that, and Blossom won't be alive to congratulate you for your ' victory'." She paused before saying, " Now you messed up my counting. Let's retry. 2-"

She caught herself when Phillip's hand gripped hers and yanked her blade away from Blossom. She wretched it free and swung the blade at Phillip in hopes she would get him to jump back. Phillip deflected the attack off his own and slammed the flat of his blade into the girl's abdomen.

Phillip must have been putting too much strength into the attack, or his anger increased the power of it. Either way, the girl crashed through the wall and continued through without stopping until only a cavern was seen left.

Phillip didn't stay in his spot for too long. He spun around and walked over to Bell, who stared at him with slight fear. He raised the sword up to her chin and said, " Will you surrender?"

She grew courage and screamed at him. " To you?! Never! I will never forgive you for killing Susan!"

Phillip's eyes narrowed. " Who told you that?"

Bell looked at him, again, in anger. " I felt it happen, and my father confirmed it."

Phillip dropped his blade to rub the back of his head. " Oh man. I thought you doing this for no reason or for a good one, not this."

Bell looked like she wanted to yell again, so she did. " What do you mean by that!?"

Phillip leaned down and gave his hand to Bell. " If you follow me, I'll show you."

__Scene Change_ _

Phillip knocked on the steel door of the secret area. " You'd think they would make something other than something that the bugs could eat through." The group found a large swarm of mechanical bugs around the door, eating away at it. Phillip, Buttercup, Blossom, even Bell and Gir, had gotten rid of them by either beam fire or speaking ( only Gir was able to do this). Bell looked suspicious still, but Phillip could understand. Having no one but your father to tell you about the world could leave some bitter aftertaste when some one says otherwise, and seems correct at all angles.

Phillip waited on the people in the room to realize they were free of the terror by watching the others. Buttercup, surprisingly, was still fretting over Blossom, who still had a creeped out face and continually telling Buttercup that she was fine. Bell would play with Git a bit, but would stop to stare at the door in slight fear and unbelief.

Soon, the door groaned... and fell flat inward of the room. Phillip blinked before turning to the others and said, " I think I understand why they were having trouble now."

The words left his mouth just in time for Bubbles to wrap her arms around his neck. He couldn't support at the surprise change in weight and he fell back. Bubbles shifted her hands to his chest before they could be crushed under the combined weight.

Once on the floor, Phillip looked down at Bubbles smiling face and smiled himself. " Hello."

Bubbles got to her feet, keeping the smile, and gave him her hand. " Hello yourself." Phillip took the hand and stood up again. He then say the wave of people flowing out of the room, each to look at the heroes that had save them from the invasion. They were all cheering for the win, but avoided Bell like the plague.

Phillip saw as she tried to vanish into the darkness and took by the arm. He then dragged through the crowd and into the room.

In there, Dexter, Olga, and Mandark stood in the middle. Olga shifted her gaze away from the two, Dexter pushed his glasses into place, and Mandark...

" Bell!" he cried out, now running from the group to hug the girl. Bell didn't move at first, but then burst into tears of happiness and returned the hug.

A minute past before Mandark pulled back. " It's nice to see you again! Here, let me show you my new friend, Dexter, and my sister, Olga!"

Bell asked, " Sister?"

" She's the one I told you about. The one I left with Airhead Guardians. Come on, I'll introduce you to her!"

Phillip smiled as the two walked off, but was pulled away from the scene by Bubbles to share a kiss.

It lasted a minute before Bubbles pulled away in a grin and said, " Hey again!"

Phillip couldn't help to grin as well. " Hello to you too. Did you get the help I sent you?"

Bubbles brought a finger to her chin. " Do you mean him?" She pointed to a beaten copy of Phillip, though the hair was a darker brown and the eyes were blue. " I thought one of the robots were trying to be like you, so I broke him a bit." Phillip just laughed.

Once calming down, Phillip walked over to the clone and pressed his hand onto its forehead. It warped a bit before pulling itself entirely into Phillip's being.

Gabriel spoke almost at once. " I'm never helping your girlfriends ever again." Phillip only chuckled.

That's when he heard a scream echo through out the room.

He turned and rushed to the source, which was the middle of the room. Bubbles followed and the two found what was causing the ruckus.

The girl that Phillip took out before had created her own drill up to the room and had just climbed out of the new hole. She was glaring at everyone before spotting Phillip.

" You! You're going to pay for what you did!"

Phillip waved it off. " I'm not going to die at your command. So actually try to take it!"

The girl grinned. " Oh, I'm not going to kill you." She saw Bubbles. " I'm going to kill the one to hold closest!"

Time slowed as Phillip watched the girl rocket past him for Bubbles. He turned just as slowly to see the girl pull back the sword in her hand and then pushed it forward when close enough. Blood splattered across the room.

Phillip shook at what he saw. Bubbles was now impaled on the sword. She was spilling blood by the gallons from her stomach.

And Phillip finally felt the complete helplessness he hated the most.

He didn't stop himself when he fell to his knees. He didn't stop when he leaned forward to cry the tears that welled up inside his being, but wouldn't release themselves out of his eyes. The only thing he could control was the endless scream that wretched itself out from his throat in anguish.

He then heard the the hissing of glee that the machine gave out upon seeing his downed form, the weakened form of his shattered mind and spirit.

The pain was replaced with anger. Pure, relentless rage that poured out of his pores and consumed his being. Phillip rose his head to stare at the girl, the machine that did this to him and those around him.

" **YOU DIE NOW!"**

Phillip blurred from the spot and struck a blow at the side of the girl's face, shattering all mechanical pieces under the false skin, which evaporated on the spot. She would have hit the other side, had Phillip been ready to forgive her upon the first hit. However, that had not been the case.

He slammed his fist into the girl's stomach when she was in mid-flight. She didn't have the time to rebound as Phillip crashed his foot deep into her back, forcing her in the air once more. She was then forced back to the starting point with a jab.

She struggled to get back up, but Phillip pinned her down onto the floor. He then began tearing her limbs off, without looking at the others for approval. Minutes passed before Phillip felt people trying to pull him off the now headless, limbless corpse that had once been there.

He was pushed against a wall and Jack appeared in front of him. Jack pressed a finger against Phillip's skull, and the boy passed out.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism as it will be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


End file.
